


Мелочи семейной жизни

by Oleleka



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleleka/pseuds/Oleleka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто в голове зародилось несколько сюжетов про детей, это будут короткие зарисовки из разных периодов жизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Иногда Магнус не имел представления, что делать с малышом. Его жизненный опыт, как оказалось, совершенно не обогащён такими знаниями, как «дети». Скудные сведения, которые у него имелись, не распространялись дальше, чем смена подгузников и приготовление смеси. Спасибо Катарине, Магнус за последний месяц еще узнал, что детей надо кормить не только молоком из бутылочки. Катарина вообще странно относилась к внезапно появившемуся у друга ребенку-магу. Макс, кажется, был ей интересен, но Катарина держала дистанцию, не позволяя себе больше, чем советы по части ухода (в этом больше проявляла энтузиазм Мариза) и кормления. Ну и как медик и маг осматривала иногда Макса, когда Магнус звонил ей в панике... А этот малец самым наглым образом игнорировал своего волшебного папочку и души не чаял в Алеке. Как и Алек в Максе. Тот вообще на удивление легко общался с ребенком.

Магнус, посмотрев на сидевшего в кроватке малыша, вздохнул и магией переместил игрушку с пола ему в руки. Макс появление игрушки воспринял веселым гугуканием, постучал ей о дно кроватки, покусал, швырнул… Потаращился на нее и сунул в рот кулак, тут же обмусолив его. Магнус снова вернул ему игрушку и понаблюдал повторение всей ситуации. Как ни странно, это было не так скучно, как должно было бы быть.

За целый день Магнус убедился, что и попытки ребенка ползать на животе могут быть весьма забавными, если при этом периодически поднимать Макса в воздух и наблюдать, как он с изумленно расширившимися глазами болтает руками и ногами. Да и магия в значительной степени облегчала жизнь, хотя Алек не одобрял… Магнус снова провернул этот фокус с поднятием ребенка, когда вдруг дверь в квартиру тихо хлопнула. Он принял сидячее положение и аккуратно опустил Макса, который тут же издал явно недовольный звук.

– Привет, – поздоровался Алек, но глядел при этом только в сторону кроватки и улыбался. – Я вернулся.

Макс, услышав его голос, тут же умудрился еще неуверенно подняться на ноги, ухватившись за перила, смешно поприседал, снова что-то там угукая.

– Привет, Макс, – нежно поздоровался Алек. – Как день прошел?

– Если ты надеешься, что он уже говорит, то вынужден тебя разочаровать, – произнес Магнус, утыкаясь в книгу, которая будто до сих пор была у него в руках, и сделал вид, что очень заинтересован тем, что там написано (советы родителям, между прочим). 

– Я уверен, он все понимает, – усмехнулся Алек, стаскивая куртку. – Я приму душ и вернусь к тебе.

– Я тоже буду ждать, – пробурчал Магнус, и тут же нахмурился, не ожидая, что его будет так задевать игнорирование. Нет, он не ревновал к ребенку, но все-таки иногда закрадывались мысли, что Алек стал больше внимания уделять сыну.

Алек усмехнулся, но промолчал. Следующее его появление в комнате Макс встретил радостным визгом, снова поднялся и смешно потопал ножкой, продолжая крепко держаться одной рукой, а вторую требовательно вытянув и сжимая-разжимая пальчики. При этом он сопровождал свой жест не менее требовательными звуками, которые напоминали что-то среднее между «вавава» и «пфпфпф».

Алек подхватил его на руки, чем вызвал еще несколько радостных бульканий. Магнус на это хмыкнул, не отвлекаясь от чтения, хотя последний раз переворачивал страницу, когда брал книгу в прошлый раз. 

– Что? – недоуменно спросил Алек, подходя к дивану и останавливаясь рядом. 

– Ничего, – Магнус захлопнул книгу и улыбнулся ему. 

– Ты снова не брал его на руки весь день? – спросил Алек, попадая точно в цель. Впрочем, как всегда. Магнус уже объяснял, что ему не обязательно все время таскать ребенка на руках и менять подгузник, если он может все сделать с помощью магии. И не понимал, что в этом такого?..

– Держи, – Алек вдруг протянул ему Макса и выжидающе посмотрел. – Ты должен брать его на руки. 

– С чего ты взял? У тебя это тоже первый ребенок. 

– Ты просто должен больше быть с нашим сыном… 

– Я и так провожу с ним больше времени.

– Но ты с ним не общаешься!

– Мы разговариваем! – возразил Магнус, вставая. – Можешь спросить у Макса, но так как он еще не умеет говорить членораздельно, придется поверить на слово мне! Не надо думать, что я его избегаю…

– Я не думаю, что ты избегаешь его, – вздохнул Алек. Макс на его руках заинтересованно затих, увлеченно слюнявя свой кулак. – Ты просто облегчаешь себе задачу. 

– Да, – признал Магнус. – И мы это уже обсуждали!

Он обошел Алека и направился в сторону кухни. Вообще-то, у них семейный ужин по расписанию. Да и Макса пора было кормить, для чего Магнус быстро собрал все необходимое одним щелчком пальцев. Он маг и имел право колдовать, когда захочется и сколько вздумается. Особенно теперь, когда у них был ребенок, занимающий практически все их время! Алек с сыном на руках, прошел следом и сел за стол, придвигая к себе тарелку с пюреобразной кашицей. Магнус всем своим видом показывал, что не собирается продолжать их разговор. Из-за повисшего молчания Алеку казалось, что он что-то не так сделал. Но проголодавшийся Макс требовал внимания, и Алек принялся его кормить. У него все еще получалось не очень ловко, и он пачкался не меньше ребенка… Хотя тот охотно раскрывал рот и чуть ли не грыз ложку, или точнее, облизывал ее, не давая вытащить изо рта. И все равно пюре оказывалось на подбородке и слюнявчике. И на футболке Алека, естественно… 

– Давай его мне, а то ты сам так не поешь, – тихо сказал Магнус, подходя к нему и протягивая руки. 

– Все нормально, у меня на руках он лучше ест…

Алек осекся, поняв, что его слова еще хуже, чем упреки в адрес Магнуса, который не брал сына на руки чаще, чем считал необходимым. Подняв взгляд, он успел заметить, что Магнус нахмурился, но тот тут же отвернулся и занял свое место. Алек несколько раз перевел взгляд с него на тарелку с пюре, будто определяя, что важнее.

– Макс, пойдешь к папе Магнусу? – спросил он сына, видимо, решив, что выбор ребенка смягчит обиду от его слов.

– Это необязательно, Алек, – вздохнул Магнус. – Мы оба знаем, что у меня он будет отвлекаться на украшения и не будет есть. И Макс больше любит сидеть у тебя на руках, не спорь, – он предупреждающе поднял палец, не давая Алеку вставить слова. – Ты хороший отец… И просто покорми уже сына, пока он ложку не сгрыз.

Макс, ухватившись обеими руками за ложку, облизал ее уже всю и, так и не добравшись до вкусного, просто кинул ее на пол и потянулся обеими руками к столу, чтобы добраться до еды. Это у него появилась новая забава – кидаться вещами. Ни Магнус, ни Алек не понимали, почему он это делает.

– Он занимается этим весь день, – пояснил Магнус, магией «принося» Алеку другую ложку – чистую.

– Ты кидаешься вещами весь день? – притворно возмутился Алек, зачерпывая пюре и поднося ложечку ко рту Макса. – Возможно, ты будешь хорошо метать ножи…

– Зачем ему метать ножи? – удивился Магнус, приступая к своему блюду.

– Я собираюсь учить его владеть оружием.

– Нет! Он будет изучать магию, чтобы уметь себя защитить, – сообщил Магнус само собой разумеющееся.

– Конечно, он же маг, – согласился Алек. – И я уверен, ты многому его научишь, но не забывай, что я – сумеречный охотник. 

– Поменьше самомнения, мой нефилим, – усмехнулся Магнус. – Никакого оружия. Или он сам решит, надо ему это или нет…

Алек уже открыл рот, чтобы привести свои доводы, но шумно выдохнул и спросил:

– Мы уже спорим, чем он будет заниматься? 

– Нет. Я просто напоминаю, что Макс – маг, как и я. И я знаю, что для него лучше… 

– Сейчас для него лучше, если ты все же будешь брать его на руки! – напомнил Алек.

– Синий великолепно сочетается с… желтым! – невпопад сказал Магнус, и Алеку потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы сообразить, о чем тот говорит.

– Никакой краски для волос, Магнус, – категорично заявил он, машинально погладив сына по волосам. Ему нравился их синий цвет…

– Бффф, – слюняво выдал ребенок, запрокидывая голову и глядя на Алека широко открытыми глазами.

– Да, бфф, – подтвердил тот. – Я знал, что ты со мной согласишься. 

Макс кивнул, будто понимая… Алек «говорил» с ребенком на его языке, издавая не менее странные звуки, чем тот, запихивая в промежутках между «фразами» ему еду в рот. Макс что-то даже отвечал и улыбался, забавно агукал, хлопая ладонями по столу и охотно уплетая пюре.

Магнус тоже улыбнулся, сначала стараясь не делать этого слишком явно, но не выдержал и рассмеялся. Алек глянул на него с любопытством, но Магнус только покачал головой. Иногда ему казалось, что в его доме два ребенка. Разубеждали его, пожалуй, только ночи с Александром, по которым он начал уже скучать – нефилим был занят либо делами нежити, либо охотой на демонов, либо ребенком. Задумавшись об этом, Магнус уставился на Алека, и тот, заметив взгляд, будто что-то понял, вдруг ухмыльнувшись одним уголком рта.

– Ладно, малыш, тебе придется пойти к папочке Магнусу, он по тебе очень-очень соскучился, – проговорил он, с легкостью поднимая сына и передавая его Магнусу. 

Оказавшись на коленях «самого волшебного папочки в мире»», Макс тут же извернулся и завороженно уставился на различные подвески, а затем, не долго думая, ухватился за них, довольно сильно подергал и потянул в рот. Магнус с притворной досадой вздохнул, но отбирать не стал.

– Вообще-то, я по тебе соскучился, Александр, – произнес он тихо.

– Я знаю, Магнус, – ответил тот так же тихо, поднимаясь. Алек зашел ему за спину и обвил руками за шею, утыкаясь лицом в волосы. – Прости. Я постараюсь это исправить, – пообещал он. – Как только Макс уснет.

Магнус хмыкнул и тут же проворковал:

– Черничка моя, а пойдем баюшки-баю?

– Ты не исправим, – рассмеялся Алек, выпрямляясь. – И не смей использовать магию!

– Мои колыбельные – это не магия! – возразил Магнус. У него просто был дар укладывать детишек спать, который обнаружился с появлением у них сына.


	2. Chapter 2

Вечер проходил довольно спокойно: Макс играл в своей комнате, Магнус листал одну из своих книг, сидя в кресле, Алек разместился на диване, что-то слишком увлеченно читая, – кажется, это были наброски очередного договора между нью-йоркской стаей оборотней и кланом вампиров. Магнус исподтишка наблюдал за ним из кресла, пытаясь не выглядеть слишком загадочным, чтобы не привлекать внимание, когда в комнату, крадучись, вошел Макс. 

Алек заметил сына не сразу, но как только увидел движение краем глаза, отвлекся от чтения и улыбнулся ему. Макс шел осторожно, держа перед собой сложенные ладошки, будто что-то в них нес, и смотрел на это внимательно, даже приоткрыв рот. Подойдя к Алеку, он поднял на него глаза и широко улыбнулся. Алек тоже улыбнулся сыну, гадая, что у того в руках. А через секунду Макс с возгласом «буль!» широко раскинул руки – вокруг его растопыренных пальчиков Алек увидел знакомое свечение, и не успел ничего сказать, как сверху на него обрушился поток воды – такой ледяной, что даже дыхание перехватило. Алек ошарашенно уставился на сына – тот явно был собой доволен и звонко смеялся, хлопая в ладоши и поглядывая на Магнуса. Магнус тоже сдержанно посмеивался, развалившись в кресле. 

– Наш сын осваивает магию, – объяснил он происходящее онемевшему Алеку, который переводил взгляд с одного на другого, не зная, что и думать. – И делает успехи.

– Твоя была идея? – усмехнулся наконец Алек, смаргивая с ресниц воду и утирая ладонью лицо. Волосы пришлось зачесывать назад, сгребая с них воду себе за шиворот. Сколько же литров на него Макс опрокинул?.. Переместил же откуда-то… Диван был испорчен, но за мебель, живя с Магнусом, можно было не беспокоиться, тот все равно менял ее периодически. 

– Нет, – откровенно соврал Магнус, пошевелил пальцами и щелкнул, высушивая диван и Алека заодно, а потом наклонился, вытянув руки в сторону Макса. – Иди сюда, малыш. Отличная работа! 

Макс подбежал к нему, все еще светясь от радости. Алек покачал головой, наблюдая за сыном. Максу едва исполнилось два года, как Магнус начал его обучать магии, будто играя. Тот неплохо справлялся, особенно со всякими забавными мелочами… Ну или не всегда забавными – ледяная вода буквально из воздуха на голову – не очень-то забавно, но сердиться за это на ребенка Алек все равно не мог. На Магнуса мог бы, пусть и недолго.

– Ты такой смышленый, черничка, – тихо произнес Магнус, поднимая сына на колени и целуя в макушку. – Покажем папе Алеку еще раз, как ты умеешь?

Алек не смог возразить, боясь прервать Макса – тот так старательно сложил ладошки в уже знакомом жесте, сосредоточился, замирая на мгновение, и вдруг раздвинул их. На Алека обрушилась еще одна порция воды. И пока он пытался восстановить дыхание, Магнус покатывался со смеху, уже не сдерживаясь, а Макс смотрел на него, ища одобрения. 

– Он пока мал для того, чтобы нагревать воду, – отсмеявшись, сказал Магнус и погладил сына по спине, улыбаясь ему. – Еще рано играть с огнем… К тому же я не знаю всех его способностей. 

– Надеюсь, это вода не из Ист-ривер, – пробормотал Алек, вставая.

– Топатопа! Топатоп! – восторженно воскликнул Макс, спешно сползая с коленей Магнуса. Кажется, стоял он уже не так уверенно – должно быть, простой «фокус» отнимал пока еще много сил.

– Он намекает на прогулку, – подсказа Магнус. – Мы не придумали другого способа отвлечь тебя от дел. 

– Ох, Ангел… – выдохнул Алек, виновато глядя на сына, и протянул ему руку. Макс ухватился за его пальцы, крепко сжимая. – Если теперь твой папа меня высушит, мы пойдем гулять.

Магнус, чуть выпятив губы, смерил его пристальным взглядом, вздохнул с сожалением и решил проблему с мокрой одеждой одним щелчком пальцев – все-таки очень удобно жить с магом, но Алек только закатил глаза на это представление.

– Ты с нами не идешь? – спросил он, дожидаясь, пока Магнус наложит скрывающие чары на Макса, чтобы тот ничем не отличался от обычных детей.

– У меня есть кое-какие дела… Встретимся в парке немного позже, – ответил тот.

– Мы купим тебе мороженое, – предупредил Алек и подчинился настойчиво тянущему его к двери Максу. – А ты можешь этот трюк проделать с тетей Иззи? Или с Джейсом?.. – предлагал он, пока они шли к выходу. – Или с твоим волшебным папочкой? – почти прошептал Алек. 

– А из-за чего мне, по-твоему, понадобилась водостойкая подводка? – громко спросил Магнус. 

Алек усмехнулся и подмигнул обернувшемуся к нему Максу.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ООС страшный

Детский плач посреди ночи был настолько продолжительным и громким, что Магнусу все-таки пришлось распрощаться с очень желанным сном. Обычно Алек быстро успокаивал ребенка и, кажется, он ушел к нему, как только услышал первые всхлипы. Магнус протянул руку на соседнюю подушку – та уже была холодной, значит, Алек не возвращался. А плач так и не прекращался.

Магнус, пересилив желание сделать стены комнаты звуконепроницаемыми, нехотя сполз с кровати и пошел в сторону детской, так и не открыв толком глаза – он с трудом различал даже пол под ногами и едва не врезался в стену. Должно быть, он поспал не больше пары часов, раз никак не мог сфокусироваться хоть на чем-то. 

– Алек, в чем дело? – буркнул он, останавливаясь в дверном проеме. 

Тот держал Макса на руках, укачивал и бормотал что-то успокаивающее. Судя по всему, безуспешно – ребенок голосил от души. 

– Он не успокаивается, – растерянно произнес Алек, продолжая покачивать сына. – Я уже все испробовал – попытался покормить, укачивал, ходил с ним… Может, его что-то напугало?

– Это комната защищена так, как не защищен ни один Институт, – недовольно заявил Магнус, задетый тем, что кто-то может усомниться в его способностях обезопасить собственный дом и семью от чего-то пугающего. Да еще высказать это посреди ночи, когда он слишком хочет спать! Даже если Алек совсем не это имел в виду… Магнус подошел и протянул руки к Максу, нежно проворковав: – Что случилось, моя ягодка? 

Макс вдруг замолчал, судорожно вдохнул, развернулся к нему и потянулся, видимо, решив, что раз у одного папы не получилось все уладить, справится другой. Но, оказавшись на руках Магнуса, положил голову ему на плечо и снова заплакал. Магнус испробовал все те же средства, что и Алек, потом перепробовал все свои магические возможности, которые обычно помогали, и даже попытался использовать Председателя Мяо. Но, видимо, в этот раз что-то было чересчур серьезное.

– Тшшш, – попробовал Магнус самое элементарное и погладил его по волосам и замер, потом пощупал лоб. С испугом на лице повернулся к Алеку, и тот уже запаниковал бы, если бы не самообладание, но внутренне напрягся еще больше.

– Что?

– Тебе не кажется, что он слишком горячий?

– Не знаю, – озадаченно сказал тот, тоже потрогав лоб сына. – Может, это из-за того, что он плачет… Думаешь, он заболел? Маги вообще болеют?

Оба уставились на Макса – Алек все еще растерянно, Магнус напугано. Сам он вроде бы ни разу не болел, но он мог просто не помнить… Может, маги в детстве подвержены каким-нибудь инфекциям. Макс знакомым жестом потер кулачками лоб, медленно моргая. Казалось, что он сейчас успокоится, зевнет и уснет, но Макс еще громче разрыдался.

– Нам срочно нужна Катарина! – воскликнул Магнус, быстрым шагом направляясь в спальню, где лежал телефон.

Алек, не возражая, поспешил за ним, чтобы одеться. До дома Катарины еще надо было добраться… Но Магнус, видимо, решил, что не стоит тратить время на поиски телефона и дорогу – он одним взмахом руки открыл портал. В который тут же шагнул, прижимая к себе Макса, затихшего не надолго из-за нового красочного зрелища. Алек едва успел натянуть футболку, так и оставшись в домашних штанах (Магнус вообще был в одной из своих “возмутительных” пижам и тапках), чтобы успеть в открытый портал. Очутились они перед дверью, по которой Магнус стучал кулаком (мог бы и ногами, но не в тапках), перемежая это с настойчивым звонком. Алек был уверен, что будь у Магнуса возможность, он бы открыл портал в гостиную подруги, но Катарина наверняка на такие случаи сделала защиту после прошлого их внезапного визита.

– Ты уверен, что стоило?.. – заикнулся было Алек, но дверь распахнулась так, будто их собирались не впустить, а вышвырнуть куда подальше. На пороге стояла заспанная Катарина, пытаясь одной рукой подвязать пояс халата.

– Ма…

– Случилось ужасное! – воскликнул Магнус, не дав ей и слова вставить и втолкнул в квартиру. – У Максвелла жар! 

– Прости, – пробормотал Алек, виновато на нее глянув, он извинялся не столько за поздний визит, сколько за невежливость Магнуса. Катарина отмахнулась от него и уже спешила за другом.

– Сделай что-нибудь! – продолжал тот. – Это мой единственный ребенок, между прочим! Мне кажется, у меня сердце останавливается после каждого его всхлипа.

– Ты бессмертный, Магнус! – раздраженно напомнила Катарина, подходя к нему и забирая ребенка. Сначала показалось, что она сделала это довольно резко, Алек невольно дернулся в их сторону, но держала она Макса бережно, как и всегда.

– У меня появились седые волосы! 

– Какая трагедия, – съязвила Катарина.

– У Макса жар! – повторил Магнус.

– Все болеют, в этом нет ничего страшного, – парировала Катарина, при этом осторожно покачиваясь с Максом из стороны в сторону и заглядывая ему в глаза. Тот все еще был притихшим от резкой смены обстановки и рук. Внимательно посмотрел на Катарину, видимо, узнал ее и тут же всхлипнул, собираясь “жаловаться” то ли на самочувствие, то ли на слишком глупых папочек, которые все еще не знали, что делать. – Ну, тише-тише, маленький… Надеюсь, это не снова из-за прорезающихся зубов, Магнус, иначе я сама тебя убью… Я бы, наверное, тоже плакала, если бы жила с таким чокнутым папашей, – тихо бормотала она, проводя рукой вдоль тела Макса.

Алек видел, что она применяет магию, в Катарине и ее способностях он не сомневался, но почему-то продолжал беспокоиться. Катарина их постоянно выручала, когда им казалось, что с Максом что-то не так. Ворчала она при этом только на Магнуса, а виноватым себя чувствовал только Алек. Виноватым и совершенно бесполезным. Он знал, что делать с демонами, что делать с оборотнями и вампирами, вечно провоцирующими друг друга на конфликт. Он мог спокойно высказаться на Совете. Он знал, что делать с родителями! Но ребенок все еще мог привести его в крайнюю растерянность, Магнус мог собраться с мыслями и начать действовать гораздо быстрее, когда случалось что-то подобное.

– Не представляю, что ты будешь делать, когда он начнет ходить, бегать и лазить там, где не положено, – Катарина продолжала ворчать уже ласковым тоном, явно чтобы не пугать Макса. – Я уже подумываю брать с тебя плату за медицинскую помощь.

– Ты такая бесчувственная! – воскликнул Магнус, нервно вышагивающий по комнате. В яркой пижаме, с какими-то мультяшными персонажами на ней, смотрелся он довольно забавно.

– Ты заявился ко мне посреди ночи… в отвратительной пижаме!

– Друзья так не поступают, – продолжал Магнус.

– Вот именно, – внезапно согласилась Катарина, не отвлекаясь от Макса. Так как она имела в виду поступок Магнуса, тот замер на мгновение, чтобы бросить в ее сторону обиженный взгляд.

– И мои пижамы, между прочим, очень даже...

– Да-да-да, – перебила его Катарина. Алек уже привык, что она всегда отвечает Магнусу в дружески-грубоватом тоне или насмешливо-покровительственном, но сейчас она кажется была не в настроении пикироваться. Потом вдруг развернулась к Алеку и протянула ребенка ему. – У него рожки растут, из-за этого голова болит. Это пройдет через несколько дней, а пока Магнус может и сам справиться. Он прекрасно умеет лечить, когда это требуется. Уж на ребенка-то ему сил хватит!

– Рожки? – глупо переспросил Алек, беря Макса и присматриваясь к его голове. Вроде бы все было по-прежнему. А тот, наконец успокоившись, сунул в рот большой палец и прижался к его плечу, сонно моргая.

– Да, вот здесь, – Катарина мягким движением провела по его лбу, подняла волосы и кончиком пальцев пощупала две выпуклости по бокам. – Я сняла боль. Скажи своему ненормальному магу, – продолжала Катарина, все еще игнорируя друга, – что если он еще раз явится ко мне...

– Я все еще здесь, – напомнил Магнус, сунувшись к ним.

– И еще скажи ему, что я с ним не разговариваю. Если я только посмотрю на его ужасную пижаму, – Катарина демонстративно уставилась в потолок, – я ухудшу его бессмертное существование любыми способами. А если он еще раз вломится ко мне посреди ночи, то превратится в смертного.

Магнус недовольно фыркнул, попытался, кажется, открыть портал, но замер, поняв, что ему это не удастся. Так что направился к выходу. Ктарина проводила его взглядом, вздохнула устало и снова обратилась к Алеку. 

– Никогда бы не подумала, что увижу его таким… 

– Растрепанным? – тихо усмехнулся Алек, покачивая начавшего засыпать Макса. В присутствии Катарины ему было немного неловко, они редко общались. И она обычно разговаривала только с Магнусом, игнорируя нефилима. В этот раз, кажется, все было наоборот.

– Нет, – серьезно ответила Катарина. – Я видела его и в худшем состоянии. Но иногда кажется, что никогда таким напуганным самыми обычными вещами.

Повисла пауза, Алек не знал, что на это сказать. 

– Спасибо, – пробормотал он неловко. – Извини, что посреди ночи...

– Все нормально, я не против, – Катарина протянула руку и погладила Макса по голове, глядя на того с нежностью, которую не демонстрировала обычно. – Только Магнусу этого не говори!

Алек не до конца понимал их странную дружбу. Катарина и Магнус друг другом явно очень дорожили, но при этом не переставали время от времени ругаться. Он только улыбнулся и, кивнув, тоже пошел к двери, где их ждал Магнус, гипнотизирующий взглядом стену. Создание портала и возвращение домой заняло не больше пары минут. Но когда они зашли в комнату и посмотрели на часы, оказалось, что уже почти пять утра. Алеку нужно было быть в Институте не позже шести, а сначала – уложить Макса, принять душ, выпить кофе…

Оба решили, что Максу лучше лечь с ними. Он устроился на боку, лицом к Магнусу, наблюдая за кружением вокруг его пальцев наколдованных миниатюрных созвездий. Магнус, тоже проваливаясь постепенно в сон, продолжал другой рукой поглаживать сына по волосам. Тот сунул наконец в рот большой палец, и то с причмокиванием его сосал, то прекращал, начиная задремывать. Потом будто спохватывался и снова... Глаза у него не до конца были прикрыты. Алек, дождавшись, когда Макс наконец заснет, начал тихо вставать, но тот вдруг вздрогнул и повернулся к нему, всхлипывая.

– Я не ухожу, не ухожу, – поспешил успокоить его Алек, снова ложась рядом. Макс, успокоенный тем что папа никуда не уходит, снова сунул палец в рот, пососал его и через пару секунд заснул, посапывая носом.

Магнус ухмыльнулся и прошелся пальцами по волосам Макса, рассыпая голубые искры. 

– Подожди, пока он крепко заснет, – прошептал он.

Алек улыбнулся, осторожно вынимая у Макса палец изо рта. Ему тоже ужасно хотелось закрыть глаза и уснуть, особенно если ему тоже будут волосы перебирать. Но ему так просто от обязанностей сумеречного охотника не отделаться. 

– У него будут рожки, – произнес Алек, глянув с усмешкой на Магнуса. Тот приоткрыл глаза и в узких щелях сверкнули золотистые радужки с вертикальными зрачками.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> несколько натянутая драма, по мотивам того, что Рафаэль жил на улице и воровал еду у примитивных (не помню я, где именно это читала)

Пожалуй, ко второму ребенку Магнус тоже был не очень готов, хотя за два с лишним года он настолько свыкся с ролью отца, что сейчас и представить себе не мог жизнь без Макса.

Но Макс был младенцем, когда они с Алеком его усыновили, а Рафаэлю уже пять, он напуганный, немного диковатый и чрезмерно самостоятельный. Магнус не считал это проблемой, но он не знал, как подступиться… Очаровать ребенка магией он не мог, тот настороживался, в отличие от Макса. И Алек тут был не помощник, он все больше втягивался в дела нежити и в службу Конклаву, так что возвращался домой поздно или мог не появляться сутками.

И теперь Магнус между изучением древних книг и заклинаний и решением проблем примитивных, снова погружался в мир каталогов детской одежды и прочих внезапно ставших нужными вещей. Для Рафаэля он “расширил” детскую комнату Макса и разместил в ней кровать. Как Макс воспримет появление брата пока было неясно. Тот, кажется, еще не понимал, что Рафаэль у них останется насовсем, и только с любопытством следил за изменениями и пытался с ним играть.

Самому Магнусу тоже ничего не оставалось, кроме как наблюдать за Рафаэлем, невольно ища в нем сходство с другом, чье имя ему дал. Мальчик мало говорил, с недоверчивой осторожностью относился ко всему, что Магнус ему предлагал, – одежда, игрушки, еда… Совсем не похоже на невыносимого, наглого Рафаэля Сантьяго.

– Возможно, требуется время, чтобы он привык, – сказал Алек, когда они только забрали Рафаэля и привезли домой. Конечно же, время… У бессмертного его в избытке, но каждая минута грозила стать еще драгоценнее с появлением нового члена семьи.

И Магнус понимает, что пуская в свою жизнь еще одного смертного, который займет место и в его сердце, он обрекает себя на боль. Но Магнус не смог бы просто отвернуться. Это Алек с ним такое сотворил – заставил чувствовать жизнь по новому.

Больше всего Магнуса беспокоила первая ночь, которую Рафаэль провел в их доме, но тот так сильно устал из-за перемещений, связанных с этим хлопот, и новых лиц, что проспал до утра. Днем мальчик делал все, что ему говорили – сказали сеть, садился, сказали подойти – подходил. И смотрел на Магнуса, не моргая, будто реакцию проверял. Или запоминал, как именно надо делать, чтобы не попадать в неприятности.

Сложности начались на третью ночь. Магнус проснулся из-за шума, доносившегося с кухни. Точнее, там что-то явно упало, но Мяо спал на подушке над головой, так что это не он был виновником. Алек спал рядом, Магнус даже не заметил, когда тот вернулся. Подумав об этом, он тихо вздохнул и осторожно встал. Накинув шелковый халат, Магнус прокрался из спальни, усмехаясь над самим собой из-за таких детективных штучек. Он успел заметить, как метнулась тень в детскую. Он бы, наверное, не задумываясь, одним метким броском магического заряда уничтожил эту тень, если бы не топот детских ног, выдавший нарушителя.

Магнус улыбнулся и зашел в детскую. Там горели ночники, чтобы дети, просыпаясь, не пугался темноты. Маленькая Черничка Магнуса сладко спал в своей постели. Да и Рафаэль был в своей, только накрылся с головой одеялом, сжавшись под ней в комок. Магнус подошел к кровати и присел на край.

– Рафаэль? – позвал он шепотом, проведя ладонью по вздрагивающему комку. – Что-то случилось?

Конечно же, тот ничего не ответил. Магнусу понадобилось несколько минут уговоров, чтобы хотя бы вытащить ребенка из-под одеяла. Тот уже весь взмок, тяжело дышал и зажимался, подтянув колени к груди и что-то прижимая к себе.

– Что у тебя там? – мягко спросил Магнус, с трудом отводя руки ребенка.

Он замер, когда понял, что Рафаэль так крепко сжимает в руках булку, которая изрядно помялась и раскрошилась. Магнус еще не до конца понял, что это означает, но в груди болезненно полоснуло напоминанием из прошлого.

– Ты… ты проголодался? – спросил он мягко. Рафаэль продолжал смотреть на него широко раскрытыми глазами, испуганно. Магнус чувствовал растерянность, какой даже с Максом и его внезапными детскими причудами не испытывал. Решение впрочем пришло быстро, хотя, возможно, не очень правильное, и он заговорил, улыбаясь: – Знаешь, я тебя понимаю, это очень вкусные булочки, трудно устоять. Если ты не выдашь меня Алеку, я однажды покажу, где их взял… И я тоже очень захотел их поесть, поэтому и пошел на кухню. Может, вместе перекусим?..

Губы у Рафаэля задрожали, кажется, он собирался заплакать. Магнус напрягся, но тут же встал и протянул ему руку.

– Идём… Эти булочки вкуснее с маслом. Я покажу, как сделать бутерброды…

Рафаэль неуверенно, но взялся за руку, и Магнус повел его на кухню, зажигая повсюду свет, краем глаза наблюдая за ребенком. Все-таки тому нравилось волшебство, судя по тому, как он раскрыл рот от удивления… Усадив ребенка на высокий стул у кухонного островка, Магнус начал делать вид, что что-то достает из шкафов, наколдовывая себе необходимое (не собирался же он готовить посреди ночи). Через некоторое время к ним присоединился Мяо. А спустя пару минут и Алек. Как только тот сел на стул рядом с Рафаэлем, Магнус немного расслабился. Рафаэль доверял Алеку чуть больше, потому что именно тот его нашел и привел сюда. И Магнус был благодарен, что Александр не стал требовать объяснений, что это они затеяли посреди ночи, но потребовал и ему сделать бутерброд.

– Я сегодня весь день не ел. Руны насыщения спасают, но иногда нужно просто есть, – объяснил он, обращаясь к Рафаэлю, и широко и заразительно зевнул.

Рафаэль смотрел во все глаза то на него, то на Магнуса. Возможно, он считал их ненормальными…

Магнус соорудил бутерброды и протянул их Алеку и Рафаэлю. Посмотрев внимательнее на двух нефилимов с растрепанными черными волосами, сонных, он усмехнулся:

– У вас есть какое-то сходство.

– Нас с ним роднит ангельская кровь, – пробормотал Алек, откусывая от бутерброда, так что пафос его заявления несколько смазался. Кажется, Александр Лайтвуд гордился тем, что у него теперь есть сын-нефилим. Магнус только снисходительно хмыкнул…

Получив свою порцию, Рафаэль чуть оживился, хотя на еду не набрасывался, будто был сыт. Магнус окончательно расслабился, отбрасывая неуместные ассоциации с собственной жизнью, которая на самом деле не была такой… Тогда, в его детстве, сотни лет назад все было иначе…

 

Но позже, когда Магнус, избавляясь от крошек в постели Рафаэля, обнаружил у того под подушкой спрятанные куски хлеба, его снова затрясло.

– Не забывай, он жил на улице, – успокаивающе произнес Алек, который стоял рядом и держал засыпающего Рафаэля. Правда, тот очень старался делать вид, что не спит, но голова все-таки клонилась к плечу Алека.

– Я знаю… Дело не в этом, – тихо отозвался Магнус. Они были вместе уже несколько лет, но Алек все еще не знал о нем всего. Магнус и сам как будто не помнил деталей, пока что-то вот так вдруг не напоминало…

– Мы справимся, – снова поддержал его Алек. Даже не видя всего, он умудрился заразить своей решительной уверенностью. Одним словом, нефилим.

Магнус улыбнулся ему и посторонился, давая уложить Рафаэля.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> попытки флаффа и недосекс)  
> автор малость на фикбуке погулял и нахватался выражений =)

Магнус надеялся, что подъемы посреди ночи в их доме закончились с тех пор, как Макс достаточно вырос и наконец перестал будить их громким плачем… Так что однажды тихие всхлипы, донесшиеся из комнаты детей, стали неожиданностью.

Рафаэлю, возможно, снились кошмары, но он не признавался. Возможно, он чего-то пугался, но в доме Магнуса нечего было бояться, кроме гнева самого Магнуса, который на детей не распространялся. Если верить Алеку, его гнев вообще ни на кого не распространялся, но спросил бы он у тех обнаглевших малолетних оборотней, которые вздумали повыть под окнами их дома в прошлое полнолуние.

Магнус с недавних пор тоже стал плохо спать по ночам, постоянно вслушиваясь в происходящее. И когда услышал всхлипы, тут же встал. Рафаэль уже знакомо прятался под одеялом, но Магнус научился вытаскивать его оттуда быстрее. Вообще-то требовалось совсем немного магии – ровно столько, чтобы одеяло взлетело и тут же опустилось.

– Тебе приснился кошмар? – спросил он прямо.

Рафаэль помотал головой, двигаясь к стенке. Магнус воспользовался этим, чтобы прилечь рядом.

– Ты же не будешь против, если я с тобой полежу?

Рафаэль снова помотал головой и вздохнул. Он ни за что бы не признался, что чего-то боится. Маленький, глупый нефилим… Дальше так просто лежать и ничего не предпринимать было бы странно. Но Магнус заметил, что Рафаэль пытается осторожно выглянуть из-за него и посмотрел, что тот хочет увидеть. Ребенок с жадным любопытством смотрел на Председателя Мяо, который весьма кстати, снова спал с Максом. Кот будто почувствовал, что на него смотрят, тут же приподнял голову. Магнус поманил его, и Мяо, спрыгнув на пол, быстро перебежал к ним. Магнус поднял его, укладывая между собой и Рафаэлем.

– Можешь погладить его, – сказал он. – Помнишь, как его зовут?

Рафаэль покивал и тихо сказал:

– Мяо.

Магнус невольно улыбнулся, наблюдая как Рафаэль осторожно погладил кота пальчиками. Председатель довольно замурлыкал, извернувшись и подставляя живот. Все-таки этот кот разбирался в людях.

– Это очень умный кот, он многое повидал, – заговорил Магнус. – У нас с ним много общих знакомых. Могу рассказать тебе про одного, если хочешь, – предложил он.

Мальчик неуверенно кивнул, глядя на него во все глаза, будто не понимая, что опять этот маг задумал.

– В одном городе, таком же большом, как Нью-Йорк, жил маленький упрямый мальчик-вампир, по имени Рафаэль… Да, его звали как тебя. Он был очень смелым...

Магнус, придумывая на ходу какие-то подробности, или вспоминая что-то особо раздражающее в Сантьяго, рассказывал мальчику историю друга, преподнося все как приключение. Тот, затаив дыхание, слушал, иногда отвлекаясь на кота, но в какой-то момент уснул, и Магнус даже не сразу это заметил. А когда услышал наконец размеренное посапывание, замолчал и перевел взгляд с потолка на ребенка. Он улыбнулся и тоже прикрыл глаза на мгновение. Рафаэль чем-то нравился Магнусу, будто был особенным. Магнус и сам не знал, что в мальчике такого, что заставляло вставать по ночам, не полагаясь на Алека, рассказывать невыдуманные истории, чтобы тот уснул, и проявлять заботу. Еще один особенный нефилим, слишком быстро ставший частью его жизни…  
Магнус проснулся, вздрагивая от прикосновения к плечу.

– Здесь не очень удобно спать, – прошептал Алек, помогая ему подняться и уводя из детской.

Они уже дошли до своей комнаты, когда Алек вдруг остановился, развернулся к нему лицом, чтобы что-то сказать. И Магнус, воспользовавшись этим, толкнул его в грудь, рассчитав силу так, чтобы Алек совершенно точно не устоял и упал на кровать.

– Тшшш, – прошипел Магнус, не дав ему и рта раскрыть и забираясь верхом. – Дети спят, не будем шуметь.

Алек фыркнул, притягивая его ближе и приподнимаясь навстречу, чтобы поцеловать. И тут же перевернул, навис сверху и, шаря вслепую одной рукой, попытался стянуть штаны. Магнус довольно застонал в поцелуй.

– Тшшш, – передразнил его Александр, отстраняясь. Магнус нетерпеливо взмахнул рукой, раздался щелчок, и комната погрузилась в абсолютную тишину. Слышно было только их дыхание – шумное, прерывистое, возбуждающее… Оба на какое-то время застыли, будто вслушиваясь.

– Барьер исчезнет, как только мы закончим, – произнес наконец Магнус, скользя ладонями по животу Алека и задирая футболку. Замер на мгновение и добавил: – Не будем торопиться.

Алек усмехнулся – не очень-то выполнимая просьба, и в основном это касалось самого Магнуса...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пока серьезное и драматичное не пишется...

– Чу-чууу...ба-а-а! – громко. – Пачи-пачи-пачи, – почти шепотом. – До-о-а-а… – протяжно.

Магнус краем уха слушал невнятный набор звуков, которые произносил Макс, перемещаясь по комнате и иногда взмахивая руками. Главное, чтоб это не оказалось каким-нибудь заклинанием, а то у Макса иногда стали проявляться неконтролируемые всплески магии. На демонический язык, конечно, не походило, да и демона вряд ли бы вызвал, но какая-нибудь мелкая неприятность могла случиться. Очередной “Па-па, бух!”-книга, лампа или ваза.

У самого Магнуса работы пока никакой не было, потому что он устроил семейные выходные и позволил себе побездельничать. Так что занимался тем, что, вместо всяких древних фолиантов, требующих расшифровки и перевода, листал современную литературу. Для чего и расположился в кресле, закинув ноги на один подлокотник и откинувшись на другой. Книжка попалась легкая, но сюжет был довольно увлекательный. Алек, проходя мимо, заглянул через плечо, постоял так несколько секунд и, хмыкнув, пошел дальше. По пути потрепал Макса по волосам и скрылся на кухне. Макс утопал за ним, что-то повыпрашивал, и довольный и жующий вернулся обратно. У Магнуса тоже в животе заурчало, но отвлекаться от книги на кульминации не хотелось.

Алек вернулся через несколько страниц и вдруг поставил ему на живот чашку с гроздью белого винограда. Молча улыбнулся и улегся на диван с такой же и последним выпуском комиксов – его способ побездельничать с тех пор, как он вообще узнал, что такое комиксы. Скоро стало понятно, что Макс у него выпрашивал, потому что тот, посидев в окружении мягких разномастных медвежат, кролика, котенка, тигренка и еще одного медвежонка-панды (спасибо тете Клэри и бабушке Маризе за подарки), подошел к Алеку, похлопал по руке, привлекая внимание, и сказал:

– Дай.

Алек достал ягоду и положил ему в раскрытый рот, Макс пожевал, выплюнул в подставленную ладонь косточки и выпросил еще парочку ягод.

– Хватит, мы скоро обедать будем, – сказал Алек.

Макс прогулялся полукругом и остановился около Магнуса. 

– Па-па, – позвал, как будто по слогам произносил, делая ударение на каждый. Когда обращался к Алеку, выделял только первый. Магнуса это забавляло и позволяло различать, кого Макс зовет. Уж лучше, чем невнятные “папалик” и “папус”. 

– Мм? – откликнулся он, скашивая взгляд на Алека, который покачал головой с усмешкой.

– Дай, – Макс пальчиком показал на виноград.

– Ты же уже брал у своего Па. 

Макс отрицательно помотал головой, Магнус чуть нахмурился и сказал:

– Я же видел.

Тот, не задумываясь, тут же размашисто покивал. 

– Хочешь еще?

– Чуточку, – почти четко сказал Макс.

– Это сколько? – посмеялся Магнус. – Одну?

– Аду… – Макс показал один пальчик, склонив голову к плечу, и открыл рот.

– Ну еще от одной вреда не будет, – сдался Магнус, дал ему ягоду и подождал, пока тот доберется до косточки и выплюнет ее. – Почему ты все еще в пижаме? – спросил он сына. На Максе была ярко-зеленая пижама в желтых утятах. Мягкая и приятная на ощупь. Сам выбрал...

– Это же его любимая, – ответил вместо сына Алек.

– Юби-и-има, – чуть ли не благоговейно произнес Макс, погладив ладонями ткань, чем рассмешил обоих папочек, и сам посмеялся.

Потом переключился на какое-то время на игрушки, больше разбрасывая их по полу в каком-то только ему понятном порядке. Ползал между ними, что-то лепетал. Оккупировал Алека, ползая через него, тот рассеянно принимал участие в игре и следил, чтобы Макс не упал, когда в очередной раз слезал на пол.

Когда Магнусу до конца (счастливого, безусловно) осталась пара листов эпилога, Макс снова оказался возле него. Потянулся на цыпочках, заглядывая в глубокую чашку и проверяя, остались ли там ягодки. Потом, будто что-то заметив, уставился на ноги Магнуса, ткнул пальцем в прорезь на джинсах и поковырял.

– Дика. Мати. Дика, – сообщил он.

– Это не дырка, – ответил Магнус и закатил глаза, когда Алек посмеялся.

– Дика, – повторил Макс, потом снова посмотрел на оставшийся виноград и сказал: – Дай. Аду… 

– О нет, даже не проси… – Магнус замолчал, посмотрел внимательно на сына, на его игрушки, которые, видимо, тому надоели. Подумал о пропадающем где-то Мяо, которому доставались в последнее время крепкие объятия и дергания за хвост. Посмотрел на Алека, бессмысленно листающего журнал комиксов. На себя и книгу в своих руках, на дизайнерскую “дырку”… Нет, такие выходные никуда не годились.

– Знаете, что, – сказал он, – мы отправляемся в тур по виноградникам Европы. Прямо сейчас!

– Что? – удивленно переспросил Алек, вскидывая на него взгляд.

– Тур по виноградникам… 

– Вряд ли это займет пару дней. Я не могу просто так…

– Тебе придется взять отпуск. И ты сообщишь об этом с помощью огненного послания, никаких телефонных звонков. И вообще никаких телефонов! – бескомпромиссно заявил Магнус, вставая. – Сейчас пообедаем и отправимся… Хотя нет, пообедаем в Италии. Там множество мест, где можно вкусно поесть, и портал... Макс, ты хочешь топатоп по Европе? 

Макс радостно покивал, вряд ли понимая, что именно Магнус имел в виду.

– Ну вот и отлично! – воскликнул Магнус. – Собираемся.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> автор не знает испанский (гуглтранслейт мне в помощь), и пометки прямо в тексте  
> Если мне память не изменяет - Рафаэль жил в Буэнос-Айресе, там говорят на испанском.

Макс и Рафаэль играли посреди гостиной. Точнее, Макс играл, Рафаэль пока сидел чуть поодаль, наблюдая за ним. Он подвигался все ближе, заинтересованный игрушками, но ничего не предпринимал. Мальчик вообще, кажется, пока не понимал, что некоторые вещи теперь принадлежат ему. Можно было что-то ему показать и сказать, что это его, Рафаэль подходил и трогал – он так делал со всем, что ему нравилось. Но ничего не брал (по крайней мере тогда, когда кто-то видел, и Магнус всерьез беспокоился, что тот начнет что-нибудь воровать у самого себя). Макс возился со своими машинками, коверкая их и отсоединяя детали, чтобы потом попытаться по новой собрать. Почему-то лего его не так привлекало… Рафаэль подполз на коленях еще ближе и протянул руку за игрушкой, которая лежала подальше и вроде бы совсем не интересовала Макса. 

Магнус наблюдал за ними краем глаза, смешивая себе коктейль...Безалкогольный. Он увлекся дегустацией, когда Макс вдруг воскликнул:

– Маё! Не тогай!

Магнус удивленно выглянул из-за колонны, чтобы посмотреть на мальчиков. Макс стоял, надувшись и прижимая к себе одну из машинок. Кажется, у них возникла проблема… 

– Макс, ты должен делиться игрушками с Рафаэлем, – сказал он.

– Эта мая! – заявил тот, прижимая игрушку еще крепче.

– Да, но ты должен дать Рафаэлю поиграть...

– Нет! Эта мая, – упрямо повторил тот. 

У Макса было много игрушек. Возможно, они немного баловал сына. Алек, конечно же, старался воспитывать более строго, то есть как сына сумеречного охотника, приучая к дисциплине и порядку… Но иногда и Магнус и Алек вдруг начинали выполнять любой каприз. Не говоря уж о бесконечно лояльных бабушке и дедушке. 

– Макс, не будь эгоистом, дай Рафаэлю поиграть, – строго сказал Алек, выходя из спальни. 

Макс надулся, помотал головой и, громко топая, вернулся к своей горе игрушек и продолжил играть, как ни в чем не бывало. Рафаэль, сидя на пятках, смотрел на него, не двигаясь с места, потом оглянулся по сторонам и тихо вздохнул.

Магнус подошел ближе и одним щелчком переместил машинку от Макса Рафаэлю. Сотни прочитанных книг о воспитании детей ничему не учили… Макс, резко обернувшись и поняв в чем дело, вдруг скривил губы и через секунду разревелся. Что ж, Магнус Бейн убедился, что его сыну не чужд эгоизм.

Рафаэль, несколько обескураженный появившейся игрушкой, посмотрел на нее, потом на плачущего Макса, подошел к нему и просто положил машинку рядом и вернулся на свое место. Макс, недоверчиво осмотрев ее, внезапно успокоился…

– Любопытно, – хмыкнул Магнус. Алек покачал головой на это. – Ну тогда ты займись этим. В конце концов, у тебя есть опыт общения с братьями.

– Думаю, тут поможет опыт общения с сестрой, – усмехнулся Алек. – С Джейсом мы обычно ладили.

Александр не упомянул младшего брата, но наверняка и о нем подумал, хотя из-за значительной разницей в возрасте они и не могли играть в одни игры. Потом просто опустился рядом с детьми и подозвал к себе Макса. Тот, все еще обиженно насупленный, смаргивая слезы с ресниц, подошел с опущенной головой. Алек умудрялся одним взглядом заставить его чувствовать себя виноватым. Да и кого его взгляд оставлял равнодушным?..

– Почему ты не хочешь играть с Рафаэлем? – спросил он достаточно мягко. 

Макс посмотрел исподлобья на мальчика, задумчиво сидевшего в отдалении. Магнус только сейчас понял, что тот не сходил с мягкого и теплого ковра, который был условно зоной для игр, потому что сказали сидеть на нем. Макс же с тех пор как проснулся и позавтракал, успел побывать в родительской спальне и вытащить оттуда кожаный пояс Алека, который теперь зачем-то был расстелен по этому ковру. И Магнус совершенно точно отгонял Макса от разложенных на столе листов с копиями некоторых записей из книг Институтской библиотеки. Макс проявлял интерес к информации – это хорошо, но эта информация могла пропасть под совершенно не магическими действиями ребенка.

– Теперь Рафаэль – часть нашей семьи, – продолжал объяснять Алек. – Он твой брат…

Рафаэль жил у них уже больше месяца, но все еще вел себя немного отстраненно. Продолжал наблюдать за всеми, отвечал, но сам на контакт не шел. Возможно, из-за того, что он плохо понимал английский и говорить с ним, да и между собой при нем, приходилось на испанском. Это было хорошей практикой и для Макса. Но, должно быть, внезапно обретенная семья казалась Рафаэлю совсем чужой, в отличие от тех людей, с которыми он провел детство. Поэтому Магнусу и Алеку было важно, чтобы мальчик хотя бы сблизился с Максом. Они совсем не ожидали, что тот будет против…

Макс не делился игрушками. Стоило Алеку или Магнусу начать разговаривать с Рафаэлем, он тут же оказывался рядом, мог просто залезть на колени и всячески отвлекать. Даже стал несколько капризным. Алек, когда был дома, много времени проводил с Рафаэлем, да и Магнус тоже старался уделить тому внимания больше, чтобы быстрее привык к ним. На прогулках Алек все время старался держать Рафаэля за руку… А Максу, хотя тот и был младше, позволялось уже гулять бесконтрольно, тот не сильно шалил. Любил самостоятельно что-то исследовать, но в последнее время не отходил ни на шаг, особенно от Алека, едва ли не на руки просился. К тому же, Алек стал брать Рафаэля с собой в Институт, оставляя Макса дома.

Магнус задумался и понял, что и сам, стараясь окружить Рафаэля заботой, исключал почему-то из этого Макса. К тому же, Макса заставляли чем-то делиться, играть с непонятно откуда взявшимся братом, и отчитывали, если он не хотел. Говорили успокоиться, если начинал капризничать, просили не отвлекать, когда начинал перетягивать внимание, донимая то вопросами, то играми. А пару ночей назад разревелся, не желая спать в одиночестве, после бесплодных уговоров пришлось брать его к себе. И при этом Макс вроде бы тянулся к Рафаэлю – тот был пока единственным ребенком в их окружении, близким по возрасту. А самого Рафаэля Магнус постоянно подталкивали к тому, чтобы тот играл с Максом: “Пойди, поиграй с ним…”, “Смотри, Макс пошел качаться на качелях, ты тоже иди…”, “Ты должен с ним общаться…”. Магнус озадаченно нахмурился, гадая - насколько это было плохо.

Алек дипломатически уладил все, поделив игрушки и достав для Рафаэля альбом и маркеры, которые покупала Клэри – Макс ими не особо заинтересовался, так что лежали без дела. Как только он оставил детей, Магнус поманил его за собой жестом, уводя на кухню.

– Похоже, что Макс ревнует, – сказал он. – Ты стал уделять ему меньше внимания.

– Я не стал! – возразил Алек, опешивший от такого обвинения.

– Это ты так думаешь, – успокаивающе произнес Магнус, включая кофеварку, чтобы сделать кофе для Алека. – Мы оба знаем, как Макс к тебе привязан. Вспомни, сколько раз за последнюю неделю ты брал Рафаэля в Институт, а его оставлял дома.

– Но Рафаэль – сумеречный охотник, он должен проводить время…

– С такими же, как он? – закончил за него Магнус.

– О ангел, – выдохнул Алек, садясь за стол, и уронил голову на сложенные руки. – Я снова делаю что-то не так… 

– Не ты один, – тихо произнес Магнус, и Алек поднял на него взгляд. – Я тоже не преуспел в укреплении нашей семьи… И что нам делать?

– Не знаю, – честно ответил Алек. – Я же не стал любить Макса меньше.

– Главное, чтобы он это чувствовал… – Магнус посмотрел на детей. Макс возился с игрушками, но поглядывал в сторону Рафаэля, вытягивая шею. Тот что-то медленно чертил в альбоме. Снова вздохнув, он налил Алеку кофе в чашку и поставил ее перед ним. Тот благодарно улыбнулся и уже почти отпил кофе, когда услышал голос Макса:

– Qué...haendo? – спросил тот по-испански. (qué estás haciendo? – Что ты делаешь?, но исказила, чтобы приблизить к детской речи)

Алек отклонился назад, чтобы увидеть детей. Макс уже стоял рядом с Рафаэлем, глядя в альбом. Тот запрокинул голову и ответил не очень уверенно:

– Dibujo. (рисую)

– Qué? (что?) – полюбопытствовал Макс со свойственной ему детской напористостью.

Тот в ответ пожал плечами и тоже посмотрел на рисунок. Макс уселся рядом, и Рафаэль отодвинулся – то ли освобождая место, то ли давая лучше рассмотреть.

– Макс неплохо стал говорить по-испански, – довольно заметил Магнус. – Может, дадим им самим разобраться между собой?.. Они не станут братьями, если сами этого не захотят, Алек. Маг и сумеречный охотник – братья, – хмыкнул он. – Это будет поинтереснее, чем парочка влюбленных.

– Какая парочка влюбленных? – нахмурился Алек и заслужил ироничный взгляд. – Ты о ком?

– Ты серьезно, Александр? – удивился Магнус.

Алек выдержал несколько секунд, глядя на него с недоумением, но все-таки широко ухмыльнулся.

– Никогда не привыкну к твоей манере шутить, – пробурчал Магнус.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это как бы в продолжение к предыдущей части. Логически - три зарисовки.  
> Дети много резвятся =)  
> на самом деле, писать сложнее, чем задумывалось, потому что никак не могу охватить все аспекты и получается более поверхностно, чем хотелось бы. 
> 
> Авторская вычитка, хэдканон))))

Стоило устроить так, что у Рафаэля были свои игрушки, у Макса – свои, как в последнем проснулась расчетливость. Макс, заметив что-нибудь интересное, шел к Рафаэлю и предлагал поменяться. Магнус гордился тем, что у него растет достойный преемник. Алек же радовался тому, что Макс, меняясь игрушками, постепенно начал оставаться с Рафаэлем. Устанавливал, конечно, свои порядки, но, кажется, обоим было весело. Насколько можно было считать веселыми игры, когда один ребенок даже не улыбается. Но Рафаэль хотя бы вовлекался теперь в какое-то взаимодействие – Макс, похоже, в практически приказном порядке вынуждал того играть с собой, если что-то задумывал, звал его пойти вместе (Рафаэль был повыше и мог что-нибудь достать). Макс еще иногда ревновал, но Алек постарался не обделять его вниманием, насколько это было возможно, и тот перестал устраивать особо слезливые выходки. И, кажется, дети начали находить общий язык – в прямом смысле. Они общались, перемешивая испанские и английские слова, но главное – понимали друг друга и разговаривали. Слышно было, в основном, Макса, потому что Рафаэль говорил тихо, да и меньше. 

 

Проходя мимо играющих детей, Алек притормозил, чтобы посмотреть, что те опять делают, потому что уже какое-то время сидели на одном месте. Рафаэль рассматривал руку Макса и тер ее пальцем. Судя по разговору, пытался смыть “краску”. Макс не совсем понимал, в чем проблема, но полизал собственную руку… Наверное, это было странно, но Алек не знал, как на такое реагировать.

Возможно, он зря проигнорировал этот момент, потому что через день мальчишки разрисовали друг друга краской. Буквально с ног до головы. Во всяком случае, все части тела, не прикрытые одеждой, сама одежда и волосы были покрыты всеми цветами радуги. Кроме этого, лицо Макса украшали следы от разноцветных маркеров, а Рафаэль был еще и в блестках – они явно добрались до вещей Магнуса. Алек смотрел на них хмуро и, сложив руки на груди и плотно сжав зубы, пытался не смеяться. Магнус всячески изображал крайнюю степень негодования, отчитывая обоих… Рафаэль смотрел испуганно, и у него периодически начинали дрожать губы, но он сдерживался, хотя в краске на лице появились чистые дорожки от слез. Макс выглядел более спокойным, но смотрел исподлобья, нервно двигал плечами и заламывал пальцы, переводил взгляд с Магнуса на Алека, видимо, не зная, от кого ждать поддержки.

– Никаких сказок на ночь сегодня! Понятно? – закончил строго Магнус. Те синхронно покивали, соглашаясь. – А теперь марш отмываться!

Он указал пальцем в сторону ванной, и те виновато поплелись туда. Алек, не сдержавшись, фыркнул, а Магнус расплылся в улыбке, прикрывая ее рукой. 

– Плохой было идеей оставлять их одних в комнате, – прошептал он.

– Всего полчаса, – недоуменно покачал головой Алек.

– Отмываешь их ты, – сказал Магнус, ткнув в него пальцем. – Я уже побыл строгим papá. 

 

* * *

Видимо, ничто так не сближает, как совместные проступки, за которые еще и наказали. Игры стали более оживленными и шумными. Магнусу даже приходилось накладывать заглушающие чары на комнату, чтобы работать. Правда, это заставляло его беспокоиться и побыстрее отделываться от навязчивых клиентов, чтобы убедиться, что мальчики ничего не натворили и не пострадали. Магнус распрощался с очередным клиентом, явно страдающим паранойей (он понятия не имел, зачем согласился с ним встретиться, приступ альтруизма – не иначе), который хотел бы получить такой амулет, который будет защищать его, приносить удачу и исполнять все, что пожелаешь… Только среди примитивных были такие, кто верил, что все это реально. И дешево. 

Вздохнув облегченно, Магнус широко взмахнул рукой, снимая чары, и тут же значительная часть комнаты преобразилась, открывая ему Макса и Рафаэля, которые даже не заметили, что были скрыты от чужих глаз. Они сидели рядом посреди ворсистого шикарного ковра, Рафаэль трогал рожки Макса, тот подставлял ему голову, чтобы было удобнее. Они обменялись фразами на своем причудливом языке, Рафаэль вскочил на ноги и раскинул руки в стороны. Макс встал напротив, пригнул голову и… боднул того в живот. Рафаэль со смехом плюхнулся на пол. Магнус, уже собираясь сказать, что не стоит так играть, замер, боясь разрушить момент. Рафаэль еще не смеялся так… Он вообще только изредка улыбался.

– Тепей ты! – воскликнул Макс, в прыжке расставив ноги пошире – для устойчивости, и тоже раскинул руки в стороны.

Рафаэль встал, нагнулся и повторил тот же трюк. Макс упал, заразительно смеясь, и Магнус тоже не сдержался. Мальчишкам явно нравилась их новая забава, так что он успел заснять все на телефон и скинуть Алеку с подписью: “Не могу понять, странно это или нет”. 

“По крайней мере это весело”, – ответил Алек через несколько минут. 

Дети хохотали не переставая, но пришлось прекратить эти игры, пока они не наставили себе синяков. Да и вообще, не для того у Макса рожки… Вздохнув с сожалением, Магнус навел порядок в их комнате и пошел искать заклинание для амулета – по крайней мере, в пределах той суммы, которую ему заплатят, он сделает какое-то подобие требуемого. 

 

* * *

Хотя Макс стал больше времени играть с Рафаэлем, внимание отцов он не делил. Когда ему было что-то надо, он шел к кому-то из них, но Рафаэля уже с собой не брал. 

Если день был, в основном, временем papá – Магнус обучал Макса магии, то вечером тот завладевал всем вниманием Алека. Только заслышав, что открывается дверь в квартиру, Макс тут же все бросал, подскакивал и бежал навстречу отцу. Алек подхватывал его на руки и закидывал на плечо, радуя ребенка до восторженных визгов. Это был неизменный практически ежедневный ритуал. Рафаэль смотрел на все это большими глазами с интересом, но потом вдруг отворачивался, продолжая прерванную игру. У Магнуса было достаточно времени, чтобы заметить, что Рафаэль теперь наблюдал с какой-то жадностью за тем, как Макс иногда общается с ним и с Алеком. В очередной раз, когда Макс побежал встречать Алека, Рафаэль тоже чуть привстал, но снова сел на место, когда тот подхватил смеющегося Макса на руки. Посмотрев завороженно на происходящее, отвернулся и, протянув руку, пододвинул к себе машинку, продолжая возить ее туда-сюда. Сердце у Магнуса, наблюдавшего за ним, сжалось на мгновение. 

Подождав, когда Алек закончит возиться с Максом и опустит его на пол и потреплет Рафаэля по волосам, здороваясь, он отозвал его в строну и тихо спросил:

– Почему ты не делаешь так с Рафаэлем?

Тот вопросительно выгнул брови, но быстро понял, о чем спрашивает Магнус.

– Не знаю, – ответил Алек. – Не уверен, что он хочет…

– Я думаю, он очень хочет, – подмигнул Магнус. – Он явно мечтает поболтаться на твоем плече вниз головой, хотя понятия не имею, что в этом такого веселого…

– Хочешь попробовать? – усмехнулся Алек.

– Мне в сто раз больше лет, чем им двоим вместе взятым, для таких забав, – сказал Магнус так, будто его оскорбило одно только предположение.

Алек на это скептически хмыкнул, до сих пор не уверенный в точном возрасте Магнуса, но спорить не стал…

 

Приняв к сведению слова Магнуса, он сам начал присматриваться к Рафаэлю. Тот уже не вел себя так настороженно, как в первые недели, стал каким-то естественно спокойным. Даже Председатель Мяо явно предпочитал его компанию больше, потому что Рафаэль просто гладил его, а не пытался лишить хвоста и шерсти (Макс тоже не пытался, но видимо Мяо помнил время, когда тому был всего год, и жизнь кота с ними на несколько месяцев превратилась в жизнь в измерении ада…). Так что Рафаэль, рисующий в альбоме, лежа на полу, и Мяо, примостившийся рядом с ним, – стало вполне привычной картиной. Иногда Магнус включал музыку, и если Макс не особо обращал на это внимание, Рафаэль прислушивался и мог покачивать головой в такт и, кажется, иногда подпевал, шевеля только губами. Макс и Рафаэль были абсолютно разными… Но иногда вдвоем просто с ума начинали сводить.

Они весь вечер носились, догоняя друг друга, кричали, смеялись, спотыкались… Макс впечатался в кресло, обернувшись на ходу, когда убегал, упал, тут же вскочил, но Рафаэль обхватил его руками – поймал. Теперь они должны были поменяться, но Алек запретил им бегать. Мальчишки просидели спокойно не больше пяти минут. Магнус относился к этому снисходительнее, хотя Алек был уверен, что тот просто делает вид, что его не беспокоит здоровье детей. Да и он же заперся в кабинете и не видел, что творится.

Новый забег длился уже достаточно долго, но теперь они просто бегали вокруг дивана. Макс периодически останавливался, цепляясь за ноги Алека, будто только так мог удержаться на месте, и переводя дыхание. После очередного круга, когда Рафаэль его почти догнал (тот по какой-то причине явно старался бегать медленнее, чем мог, когда Алек их видел), Макс вдруг, вскрикнув и рассмеявшись, увернулся и вскарабкался на диван, перелез через Алека и вжался между ним и подлокотником – в безопасном месте. 

– Я устай, посижу...майенько, – сказал он, задыхаясь и все еще посмеиваясь. 

Пожалуй, это уже был переизбыток энергичности.  
Рафаэль остановился чуть поодаль, посмотрел на Макса, на Алека, будто не зная, что делать. А потом сделал вид, что просто мимо проходил… Алек вдруг понял, что имел в виду Магнус, когда говорил, что тот тоже хочет быть на месте Макса.

– Может, тоже посидишь с нами и отдохнешь? – предложил он.

Рафаэль посмотрел непонимающе и ничего не ответил, снова переведя взгляд на Макса. Тот все еще не отдышался, но порывался вскочить, только Алек перехватил его.

– Ну уж нет, – категорично сказал он. – Хватит на сегодня! Вам спать пора.

– Я хочу ига-а-ать, – запротестовал Макс, выворачиваясь.

– Нет, давай лучше почитаем что-нибудь, – предложил Алек. 

– Яштописутычичай, – решительно заявил Макс, выражая согласие. (ну, смысл: я что принесу, то ты и будешь читать).

– Хорошо, иди выбирай...

Алек отпустил его, и Макс, воспользовавшись этим, как предлогом, подбежал к Рафаэлю, обхватил его руками, видимо, забывая, что не его очередь ловить... Пришлось пережить еще пару забегов, после которых Макс уже добровольно потопал к полкам с книгами. Алек даже не сомневался, что принесет сын… К ужасу и недоумению Магнуса, любимой книгой Макса был “Кодекс сумеречного охотника”. 

 

Алек разместился на их с Магнусом кровати вместе с детьми, уже переодетыми в пижамы, – сам сел в центре, прислонившись к изголовью. Макс улегся справа, довольно раскидывая руки и ноги, Рафаэль – слева, незаметно, как он думал, поглаживая шелковую ткань постельного белья. Алек уже приготовился читать, когда Магнус вышел из кабинета, где провел значительную часть вечера, и присоединился к ним.

– Это не самая подходящая книга на ночь, – сказал он, глянув на обложку. – Если ты на ней вырос, заучивая наизусть, мог бы не лишать собственных детей удовольствия послушать что-нибудь другое.

– Макс сам ее выбрал, – возразил Алек. – А Рафаэль – сумеречный охотник...

– Я мог бы рассказать, как все было на самом деле, а не то, что написано в этой книге, – закатив глаза, ответил на это Магнус. – Ваш papá, ягодки мои, знает множество замечательных историй! Но я расскажу их как-нибудь в другой раз…

Магнус тоже забрался на кровать – укладываясь поперек в изножье и подпирая рукой голову. Он уснул первым, будто демонстрируя, насколько “Кодекс” скучный.

Макс и Рафаэль оказали гораздо устойчивее к “скучным” историям. Перед тем как Алеку все-таки удалось уложил их спать по местам, они успели затеять игру в сумеречных охотников. К счастью, Магнус этого не видел, иначе наверняка испепелил бы “Кодекс”.

 

Вернувшись домой после очередного рейда по Нью-Йорку, Алек привычно подхватил спешащего к нему Макса, подкинул его пару раз и, опустив на пол, подошел к Рафаэлю. Потрепал по волосам и подхватил под мышки, поднимая. Тот изумленно оглянулся, уставившись на него во все глаза, и как-то неестественно застыл. Алеку на мгновение даже показалось, что тот сейчас начнет вырываться, и просто усадил его на предплечье. 

– Привет, – поздоровался он с Рафаэлем.

Тот не ответил, глядя на него во все глаза. Макс тоже глядел во все глаза. И весь вечер потом не отставал от Алека. Возможно, им еще было над чем работать…


	9. Chapter 9

Вечер обещал быть безумным. Собирались заехать Майя и Лили, чтобы обсудить с Алеком изменения в законах, которые хотели продвигать на Совете. Алек и Магнус как раз изучали документы, разместившись на диване. Потом должна была зайти Мариза, чтобы забрать Макса и Рафаэля на несколько дней – пока Алек и Магнус будут в Аликанте на заседании Совета. Макс у нее гостил время от времени, но вот с Рафаэлем их еще не отправляли к бабушке. 

Мальчики играли в достаточно тихие игры – конструировали башни из кубиков,которые иногда с дробным шумом рассыпались. Магнус отложил очередной лист на кофейный столик и провел над ним рукой в магическом пассе, оставляя пометки. 

Макс повернул голову, заинтересовавшись, и отвлекся от своей башенки, которая тут же рассыпалась. Он встал и направился к Магнусу.

– Papá! – позвал Макс, остановившись рядом и цепляясь за штанину. – Войшество... кажи?.. Войшество!

– Ягодка, я сейчас занят, – ответил Магнус рассеянно. – Поиграйте пока с Рафаэлем.

– Я хочу войшество… – Макс помолчал секунду и шумно вздохнул.

– Что показать? – улыбнулся Магнус, отвлекаясь от бумаг и откладывая всю пачку. 

– Войшество-о-о, – повторил Макс, в подражание Магнусу взмахивая руками.

– Что-что? – притворился тот, что все еще не понимает.

– Магнус, – мягко упрекнул Алек, тоже отвлекаясь от документов.

– Мне нравится, как он это произносит, – посмеялся Магнус. – Так что тебе показать, Черничка?

– Магию! – воскликнул тот, попытавшись щелкнуть пальцами.

– Как ты хитро выкрутился, – снова рассмеялся Магнус. – Хорошо, я покажу тебе магию… Может, Рафаэль тоже хочет посмотреть? 

– Афаэль! – громко позвал Макс, все еще не всегда выговаривая “р”. – Айда сматеть... магию!

Макс нетерпеливо попрыгал на месте, оглянулся и махнул рукой медлившему Рафаэлю, подзывая. Тот все-таки тоже подошел, заинтересованный происходящим, и встал с другой стороны – напротив Макса. 

Магнус поднял руку на уровень их глаз и сделал плавное движение кистью, поворачивая руку ладонью вверх, затем щелкнул пальцами, высекая искры, и над ладонью появился Председатель Мяо. Точнее, его уменьшенная полупрозрачная копия. 

– Мяо! – обрадовался Макс. – Это Мяо! 

– Да, это Председатель Мяо. 

Рафаэля завороженно смотрел на кота, и Магнус снова щелкнул пальцами – Мяо сменил другой кот, пушистый, с приплюснутой мордой.

– Это кто? – спросил Макс. – Дугой котик?

– Да. Его зовут Черч. Нравится? – спросил Магнус, обращаясь к Рафаэлю. 

– Красивый котик, – покивал тот и вдруг потянулся, собираясь потрогать кота, но Макс запротестовал, отталкивая его руку.

– Незя-незя! Незя! 

Рафаэль тут же сжал кулачки, прижимая их к груди. 

– Макс прав, Рафаэль, – мягко сказал Магнус. – Трогать нельзя, можешь обжечь пальчик. Это магия, оно может быть довольно опасна. 

Магнус, конечно, был не до конца честным, его магия не причинила бы детям вреда, но он не хотел, чтобы они всегда принимали ее за безобидное явление. Магнус сжал пальцы, и Черч исчез – к разочарованию детей. 

– Еще! – попросил Макс. – Кажи, как… снежок падает, – почти прошептал он.

Алек рядом рассмеялся, тоже наблюдая за ними. И по щелчку над ними полетели блестящие снежинки – совсем крошечные и растворяющиеся в воздухе практически на лету. Макс захлопал в ладоши, радуясь. Его кисти тут же начала окутывать голубоватая дымка, становясь все гуще и темнея. Макс заметил и потряс руками, пытаясь избавиться от нее.

– Не от..отъипает, – сообщил он, показывая Магнусу. Теперь стало понятно, почему у Макса уже полдня немного дерганые жесты.

– Ничего страшного, – успокаивающе ответил тот, заглядывая в потемневшие глаза Макса. – Как же я не заметил… 

Он слегка отстранил Рафаэля в сторону Алека, тот сразу подхватил мальчика на руки, усаживая на колени. Проявления магических сил у Макса были неожиданными и пока ничего страшного не случалось, но Магнус предпочитал перестраховаться.

– Давай сделаем волшебство вместе, – сказал он, поставив Макса между коленей спиной к себе, и вытянул руки по обе стороны от него ладонями вверх, чтобы тот положил на них свои. – Помнишь, как я показывал тебе?

– Да, – покивал тот. 

– Хорошо.

– Как...куру-жочек? Шаик! 

– Да, давай круглый шарик...

Макс сделал несколько пассов руками, направляемый Магнусом, давая магии выйти и сконцентрироваться между ладонями. Слышался легкий треск воздуха, которого раньше не было.

– Теперь держи его, – подсказал Магнус.

Рафаэль с любопытством смотрел на то, как Макс пытается что-то проделать, шевеля пальцами. Он тоже так попробовал, но не получилось.

– А почему я не могу, как Макс? – тихо спросил он.

– Потому что Макс – маг, – так же тихо ответил Алек, чтобы не отвлекать ребенка. Тот выглядел очень сосредоточенным. – А ты – сумеречный охотник. 

– Podré hacer así ? (А я тоже так смогу делать?)

– No (Нет)

– Por qué? (Почему?)

– У тебя другие способности. 

– Я буду лучше, чем Макс?

– Нет, – ответил Алек, переглянувшись с Магнусом. – Просто твоя магия будет немного другой. Я же рассказывал тебе про руны...

Как только Магнус отвлекся на них, Макс тоже растерял всю концентрацию, и его “круглый шарик” полетел в сторону оставленных кубиков, и те разлетелись. Некоторые, попавшие под сам удар, кажется, рассыпались в пыль. Рафаэль ощутимо вздрогнул, и Алек провел ладонью по его спине, успокаивая.

– Не удежал! – досадливо воскликнул Макс. 

– Ох, – прокомментировал Магнус случившееся.

– Выглядит довольно опасно, – сказал Алек. 

– По крайней мере, он направил все в одну цель. Но стоит над этим поработать, – вздохнул Магнус, поцеловал Макса в макушку и добавил: – Пока он не начал разрушать целые дома. 

Силы Макса росли вместе с ним. В этом были определенные плюсы – можно было что-то держать под контролем. Он не “разбрасывался” магией постоянно, Магнус старался понемногу заниматься с ним каждый день, чтобы растрачивать ее. Но иногда случались всплески – как этот, и нужно было понять, когда это происходит. Магнус уже замечал, что в последнее время перед такими всплесками Макс какое-то время занимался чем-то размеренным, складывал кубики, например… Возможно, он что-то чувствовал и старался как-то себя контролировать, уравновешивая силы, но пока не мог делать это полностью осознанно. А тут восторг от “волшебства” сработал катализатором.

После недолгой дискуссии было решено, что Алек на Совете представит их обоих, потому что Магнус не мог оставить Макса без присмотра. Не хватало еще, чтобы он что-нибудь разрушил в Институте, пока будет гостить у бабушки. Да и надо было наведаться в Лабиринт, хотя и не хотелось оставлять Рафаэля на растерзание всех родственников одного. Изабель и Саймон вернулись из путешествия, так что наверняка захотят познакомиться с племянником поближе...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> продолжение к предыдущей части  
> обломистый финал)))

***  
Остаток дня прошел без происшествий, Макс отоспался после выплеска энергии и снова стал вести себя как ни в чем не бывало. Они с Рафаэлем что-то искали – возможно, то, чего не существовало. Потом, кажется, их поиски перешли в игру в путешествие через порталы. Они перебегали из комнаты в комнату, имитируя внезапные перемещения. По крайней мере, создавалось такое впечатление, потому что иногда они оказывались совсем не там, где должны были.

Звонок в дверь раздался после заката – пришли Лили с Майей, вдвоем как всегда. Мальчики вышли на звук, Рафаэль с ними знаком еще не был, так что наблюдал со сдержанным любопытством. Магнус же беспокоился, как мальчик отреагирует на новые лица. 

– Привет, маленький маг, – поздоровалась Майя с Максом в своей чуть грубоватой манере, и тот тут же прилип к Алеку, обхватывая ноги и прижимаясь к ним лицом. Майя была единственной, кто вызывал у него такую реакцию. Магнус закатил глаза, пробормотав что-то невнятное про любовную драму его сына, а Алек только усмехнулся и подхватил Макса на руки. 

Весь вечер Макс просидел в углу дивана, прячась за Алеком, поглядывая время от времени на Майю и пряча лицо, стоило той заметить. Рафаэль больше заинтересовался Лили. Он долго и пристально на нее смотрел, ходя кругами, и вдруг посреди разговора подошел ближе и заявил серьезным голосом:

– Ты вампир.

– Да, – улыбнулась она так, что видно стало клыки, и наклонилась к нему. – Встречался уже с вампирами?

Рафаэль кивнул и отошел к Алеку, тоже забравшись к Максу. Он так глаз с Лили и не сводил, будто следил. И явно нервировал, чем немало забавлял Магнуса, который впрочем взял на заметку то, что сказал Рафаэль.

Обсуждения поправок в закон то проходили спокойно, то заходили в тупик, и иногда перетекали в жаркие споры… Алек старался пресекать это, тем более что рядом были дети. Вообще-то, стоило бы отправить их в комнату уже давно, но те не особо мешали. Точнее, Алек уже привык к возне под боком и не обращал внимания.

Дела грозили затянуться до поздней ночи. Раньше это не было проблемой, но теперь надо было следить за режимом детей. Хотя сумеречным охотникам и не привыкать работать по ночам, но Рафаэлю всего пять. А Максу сейчас требовался режим, как никогда, чтобы не было никаких сюрпризов с магией.

– Закончим на сегодня, – объявил Магнус, заметив, что дети уже носами клюют. Он встал и выразительно посмотрел на Майю и Лили. – Вам пора уходить.

– Да, – согласился Алек. – Надо еще детей укладывать, так что…

– Какие вы все-таки стали… Жуткие, – пробормотала Майя, посмотрев на них по очереди пристальным взглядом. Она явно собиралась сказать что-то другое. – Надеюсь, со мной этого никогда не случится. Дети сделали из вас ужасных зануд.

– Сочту за комплимент, – ответил ей Магнус, слишком уж дружелюбно улыбнувшись. Всем, кто что-то имел против его детей, грозило проклятие, на которое никто нарваться не хотел. – Увидимся завтра в Институте. 

Магнус должен был открыть портал в Идрис, а заодно передать Маризе с рук на руки Рафаэля. Она не очень-то обрадовалась изменению планов. Но сейчас Магнуса больше беспокоило то, что этих маленьких демонят (хотя формально только в одном из них текла демоническая кровь) надо спать укладывать. Конечно же, стоило закончить с подготовкой ко сну – почистить зубы, переодеться в пижамы – как сон у мальчиков пропал. Проскользнув в ванную, Магнус оставил все заботы на Алека.

С Рафаэлем проблем не было. А Макс сначала захотел пить, потом ему нужен стал Мяо, потому что без кота ну никак не уснуть. И спать он вообще “не хотел”, да и Рафаэль, судя по всему, тоже. Но Алека они все-таки слушались, так что через пять минут дети были в своих кроватках.

– Ты расскажешь историю? – тихо спросил Рафаэль. 

– Конечно, – улыбнулся ему Алек. Рафаэль любил слушать истории, хотя рассказывал их лучше Магнус. – Про примитивного, который однажды превратился в крысу...

Рафаэль поежился, морщась, но заинтересованно прислушался. Возможно, Изабель, если узнает, что Алек рассказывал эту историю детям, разозлится, но он даже придумал другие имена героям, да и сильно приукрасил события, чтоб не походило на страшилку.

 

Магнус зашел в детскую, чтобы пожелать мальчикам спокойной ночи, когда Алек уже заканчивал рассказ – победой добра над злом, как же иначе. Храбрый сумеречный охотник спас друга, а маг помог того расколдовать… Нежить, сумеречный охотник и примитивный – отличная команда. Мальчики лежали в своих постелях, но еще не спали. Макс, правда, лежал с полуприкрытыми глазами и сосал большой палец. 

– Эй, ты снова пальчик сосешь? – удивился Магнус, подходя к нему.

Макс тут же убрал руку, пряча ее под одеяло, разулыбался и отвернулся в другую сторону. 

– Нет! – соврал он. 

– Я все видел, – сказал Магнус, присаживаясь на край кровати.

– Нет! – упирался тот. 

– Придет страшный демон и откусит его, – пугающим голосом произнес Магнус, наклоняясь к его уху. 

– Не пыдет, – ответил Макс уверенно, снова поворачиваясь к Магнусу. – Папа его... зазъюбит! – он взмахнул руками, изображая удар мечом.

– Непременно, – заверил его Алек, вставая с кровати Рафаэля.

– Ну знаешь, papá тоже кое-на-что способен, – уязвлено заметил Магнус.

– Зажаёшь жаживо? 

– Звучит жутко, – посмеялся Магнус. – Но думаю, и это тоже… и мы не о демонах говорим, а о том, чтобы ты не сосал палец!

– А я буду всевавно!– заявил Макс. – Демон пыдет, кусит пайачик, и... новый выстит. 

– Ты так уверен? – с сомнением спросил Магнус. – Откушенные пальцы не вырастают заново. 

– А нагаточейки выйсли, – продемонстрировал Макс пальцы. И правда, ногти отросли немного, надо было постричь.

– Пальчики так не умеют, – покачал головой Магнус и погрозил ему пальцем. Макс засмеялся и натянул одеяло на голову, будто прячась от сурового наказания.

– Спокойной ночи, моя ягодка, – Магнус усмехнулся и, стащив одеяло, поцеловал его в лоб и в нос.

– Вафаельчика тоже чепалуй, – попросил Макс, как всегда, коверкая слово внезапно. 

– Поцелуй, – поправил Алек.

– Чепалуй, – повторил Макс. – Чобы ни п-а-а-акал.

– А он плачет?

– Да! – кивнул Макс. – Ночу. 

Магнус переглянулся с Алеком и поправил Максу одеяло.

– Тогда обязательно, – сказал он и пересел на кровать Рафаэля. Тот робко улыбнулся, подвигаясь и давая больше места. Магнус пригладил его волосы, добавляя немного магии, чтобы тот смог уснуть спокойно, и тоже поцеловал в лоб.

– Сладких снов, mi angelito, – пожелал он, и Рафаэль почему-то кивнул в ответ. – Ну вот и отлично… 

Магнус немного помедлил, будто хотел убедиться, что Рафаэль уснет, и встал, тут же потягиваясь.

– Еще одного мальчика поцеловать перед сном не хочешь? – тихо спросил Алек, когда Магнус проходил мимо.

Тот посмотрел через плечо, удивленно выгнув бровь, но тут же медленно ухмыльнулся.

– Если только он будет хорошо себя вести и ляжет в кроватку, – нараспев произнес он, беря Алека за руку и увлекая за собой в их спальню. 

Совет может продлиться неделю, а может – месяц. Все зависело от упрямства сумеречных охотников. Так что стоило восполнить то время, которое Алек будет отсутствовать. Оказавшись в комнате, Магнус притянул его ближе и запустил руки под футболку, поглаживая горячую кожу и уже по памяти обводя побледневшие следы от рун. Глядя Алеку в глаза и чуть улыбаясь, он поднял руки выше, прижимая ладони к твердым мышцам груди, коснулся сосков и пустил через кончики пальцев искорки магии – словно кубиками льда прошелся. Алек вздрогнул и шумно втянул воздух сквозь зубы, но тут же подался вперед, собираясь стереть поцелуем ухмылку с губ Магнуса. Но тот отклонился и поцокал языком, качая головой. Дыхание у него заметно потяжелело, но он продолжил неспешно ласкать кожу, оставляя “ледяные” узоры, но прикосновения, несмотря на обжигающий лед магии, только сильнее горячили кровь. Алек подступил вплотную и прижался губами к его шее, мягко прихватывая кожу и ощущая, как у Магнуса частит пульс. Он сжал руками его талию, сминая ткань шелковистой туники и потянул вверх. Переместившись к кровати, Алек избавился от нее окончательно и стянул с себя футболку, прежде чем подтолкнуть слегка Магнуса, роняя его на постель. Тот, кажется забывшись, уже потянулся за поцелуем, но ухватил губами пустоту и недоуменно распахнул глаза. Алек смотрел в сторону и будто прислушивался. Падая на подушку, Магнус страдальчески застонал – кто-то ходил по гостиной. Не то чтобы он не знал, кто это мог быть...

Алек поднялся, стаскивая за собой одеяло и кутаясь в него – он уже успел стянуть штаны. Магнус остался лежать на кровати полураздетый, возбужденный и недовольный тем, что пришлось прерваться.

– Макс, – строго произнес Алек, останавливаясь в дверях и всматриваясь в сумрак гостиной. Макс замер посреди комнаты, уставившись на него. – Ты почему не спишь?

– Я Писидателя лавил, он убивжал, – сказал тот, показывая Председателя Мяо, который с каким-то обреченным видом безвольно свисал, сжатый маленькими руками.

– Живо в постель! – прикрикнул Алек, и Макс тут же сорвался с места, громко топая босыми пятками. 

Из детской раздался возбужденный шепот детей, недовольный мявк, и через какое-то время все стихло. Магнус нервно рассмеялся и пробормотал:

– Иногда это сводит с ума… 

Алек согласно хмыкнул и прикрыл дверь.

– Живо в постель, – передразнил его Магнус, но с долей лукавства в голосе и во взгляде. – Если все еще надеешься на поцелуй перед сном.


	11. Chapter 11

Мариза обожала своего внука Макса. Возможно, она недолюбливала существ нижнего мира, всегда относилась к ним с недоверием, даже Магнус все еще внушал ей некоторые опасения… Но Макс стал родным. Временами, хотя это и было невозможным, он напоминал ей Алека в детстве. Он был спокойным и любопытным ребенком. Ровно до этого дня… Они поиграли в комнате Маризы, разместившись прямо на полу, распотрошили полки в библиотеке, изучили содержимое шкафчиков на кухне, потренировались с молодыми сумеречными охотниками, покушали, Макс послушал историю из Кодекса... Потом они пошли гулять в сад вокруг Института, и начались сложности. Макс отказывался подходить к Маризе, не давал себя трогать, убегал и не реагировал, когда она его звала, повторяя постоянно нечто похожее на “ясинятока”, чего Мариза никак не могла понять. А как только настало время дневного сна, Макс раскапризничался, отказываясь ложиться. 

– Макс, нужно спать, – спокойно увещевала его Мариза. 

– Не, – мотнул тот головой. 

– Ну же, не капризничай. Я знаю, какой ты послушный мальчик… 

– Не! – повторил тот громче. 

Мариза чуть нахмурилась, не привыкшая к таким проявлениям непослушания. Еще накануне все было в порядке… 

– Макс! – чуть строже произнесла Мариза. 

– Ясинятока! – упрямо произнес тот что-то свое. Мариза решила, что хватит уговоров и просто взяла его на руки и понесла в комнату Алека, игнорируя попытки вырваться и пинаться. 

Поняв, что никак не освободиться, Макс вдруг расхныкался, а едва оказавшись в кроватке, разревелся так, что наверное весь Институт слышал. Мариза попыталась его успокоить, отвлекая игрушками, но Макс уворачивался от ее рук и повторял сквозь слезы “Папа-а-а-а-а!”, явно давая понять, что предпочитает видеть отца, а не бабушку.

Алек как раз был в Институте – он и Джейс с группой охотников обсуждали план предстоящей охоты. Ночью они должны были проверить несколько мест в Нью-Йорке, где могли быть демоны. Мариза появилась в дверях в самый разгар обсуждения стратегии.

– Алек! – позвала она и чуть улыбнулась всем, кто обернулся на ее голос. – Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Джейс тут же объявил перерыв, молча отпуская Алека.

– Макс капризничает, и я не могу ничего с этим поделать, – тихо произнесла Мариза, признавая поражение, когда они с Алеком оказались в коридоре. – Он в твоей комнате. 

Алек озадаченно нахмурился, обычно у матери с Максом проблем не возникало, чтобы отвлекать его от работы. Так что стоило, как минимум, проверить, что не так с ребенком. 

Когда он зашел в комнату, Макс как раз перелазил через перила кроватки, пытаясь нащупать ногой опору. Макс не очень-то любил кроватки… наверное, им с Магнусом не стоило так часто позволять ему спать на их большой кровати. 

– Куда это ты собрался? – спросил Алек с улыбкой, подхватывая сына на руки. Глаза у того были заплаканные, щеки мокрые. Оказавшись на руках отца, Макс успокаиваться явно не собирался и снова захныкал. 

– Па-па-а-а-а, – произнес он обиженно. 

– Так ты соскучился по papá? – тут же понял проблему Алек, и Макс покивал.

Обязанности представителя магов в Совете вынуждали Магнуса иногда заниматься делами не только в Нью-Йорке. В этот раз Катарина отказалась заменить его, так что Магнус уже несколько дней пропадал на другом конце планеты, налаживая связи с магами в Бутане, где по его сведениям обитал сильный чернокнижник, способный помочь им в усовершенствовании защитных барьеров от демонов.

– Я сам его уложу, – сказал Алек стоявшей в дверях матери, та только улыбнулась и оставила их одних. – Ну что, Макс, давай умоемся для начала...

С тем чтобы умыть ребенка проблем не возникло. Но как только Алек устроился на свой кровати, опуская рядом Макса, тот захныкал, поняв, что отец задумал.

– Если ляжешь, мы позвоним папе, – предложил Алек, и Макс тут же улегся, моментально успокаиваясь, словно только этого и добивался. 

Алек не был уверен, что им удастся дозвониться, потому что связи в горах Бутана практически не было. Но все-таки набрал номер по скайпу и, устроившись рядом с Максом так, чтобы у них головы были на одном уровне, поднял руку с телефоном. К счастью, Магнус ответил, хоть и не сразу и, судя по виду, он либо уже спал и звонок его разбудил, либо только собирался… Во всяком случае, волосы спадали мягкими прядями на лицо, и косметики не было. 

– Па-па-а-а! – закричал Макс, едва увидев его и протягивая руки к телефону.

– Черничка! – улыбнулся Магнус.

– Чиника, – повторил Макс, тоже улыбаясь. – Я чиника! 

– Моя маленькая синяя ягодка… Как же я по тебе соскучился! А что это с твоими глазками? Ты плакал? – обеспокоенно нахмурился тот.

Макс покивал и вдруг захныкал. 

– Кто расстроил мою ягодку?

– Он тоже соскучился, – ответил Алек, подняв телефон повыше, когда Макс потянул руки и зачастил: “Дай-дай-дай!”. – Привет, Магнус. Макс, давай я подержу, хорошо? Спроси у папы, как у него дела?

– Кадия? – послушно повторил тот.

– Я бы сказал хорошо, но этому магу пятнадцать лет, – со вздохом ответил Магнус. – То есть он выглядит на пятнадцать, прикидывается монахом, чуть ли не каким-то просветленным, у него тут целый монастырь почитателей, сотни паломников, и… он сильнее меня.

– Возникли какие-то проблемы? – уточнил Алек, наблюдая, как тот принялся делать небольшие пасы руками, вытворяя что-то магией. Макс повторял за ним и довольно посмеивался. 

– У меня все под контролем, Александр… – произнес Магнус рассеянно. – А вот у вас явно нет. Моя ягодка спать не хочет, да? У меня здесь полночь, между прочим, и я очень хочу.

Магнус, кажется, полностью переключился на сына, расспрашивая про кота, про бабушку и какие мультики ему показывал дядя Саймон. Алек с улыбкой переводил взгляд с телефона на сына и обратно, не мешая диалогу наполовину состоявшему из непонятных слов, и отмечая, что Макс уже сонно моргает. Возможно, у Магнуса все же был талант усыплять сына.

Магнус, тоже до сих пор валяющийся на кровати, заговорил о том, что явно не предназначен для жизни в монастыре, встал и куда-то пошел, но изображение вдруг замерло, а потом связь прервалась. Тут же встрепенувшийся Макс спросил недоуменно:

– Де?! Папа де?

– Папа в горах, – со вздохом ответил Алек, пытаясь снова позвонить, но безрезультатно. Видимо, связь ловила только в отдельных местах. Макс лежал, прижавшись щекой к его плечу, и наблюдал за тем, что он делает, посасывая палец. Иногда мычал, указывая пальчиком, куда надо нажимать. – Думаешь стоит попробовать еще раз?.. 

Алек попробовал просто позвонить, но номер оказался недоступен. 

– Наверное, телефон у папы уснул, и он тоже, – сказал он Максу. – И нам нужно поспать. Хорошо?..

Макс не ответил, но поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. Засыпать он так просто не собирался и задал еще несколько вопросов про papá, в основном повторяясь. Алек тихо отвечал, повернувшись на бок и подперев рукой голову, и думал, как бы тоже не уснуть, потому что вдруг резко захотелось спать. Он услышал шум в коридоре, но не придал ему значения, пока дверь в комнату не открылась. Макс тут же распахнул глаза, и Алек уже почти встал, собирался убить того, кто ворвался к ним, но замер уставившись на Магнуса, который стоял в дверях как ни в чем не бывало.

– Папа! – удивленно произнес Макс, показывая на него пальцем.

– Папа, – тихо согласился Алек и не сразу нашелся, что еще сказать, продолжая пялиться на Магнуса, и в итоге даже не спросил, а просто констатировал факт: – Ты в пижаме.

В общем-то, живя с магом уже давно можно было привыкнуть к чему-то подобному. Пижама хотя бы не вызывала недоумения – однотонная синего цвета, шелковая. Приятная для глаз и, наверняка, для тела.

– Да, я торопился. И не похоже, что мне рады, – Магнус, прикрыв дверь, подошел к кровати и присел на край, улыбаясь сыну. Протянул руку и коснулся указательным пальцем кончика его носа. – Ну привет, ягодка. 

Макс похихикал и помахал Магнусу рукой, глядя внимательно, будто не верил, что тот рядом. А может, уже думал, что спит и видит сон. Потом вдруг вскочил и прижался к Магнусу, обнимая.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, – тихо произнес Магнус, обнимая в ответ и целуя в макушку.

– Папа, ти дебил, – сказал Макс, отрываясь от него и глядя в лицо.

Повисло гробовое молчание, у Магнуса медленно расширялись глаза, становясь практически круглыми. Алек с трудом сдержался, чтобы не засмеяться, и плотно сжал губы.

– Что ты сказал? – осторожно поинтересовался Магнус. 

– Ти дебил, – повторил Макс. 

Алек все-таки фыркнул и тут же со стоном рухнул лицом в подушку, заглушая хохот. Макс тоже рассмеялся, глядя на него.

– Что тут смешного? – с преувеличенным спокойствием спросил Магнус. – Я оставил сына на несколько дней, и это результат нефилимского воспитания?..

Алек постарался успокоиться и, поднявшись, с трудом выговорил:

– Прости Магнус… Макс, – Алек сделал глубокий вздох, – скажи: где ты был?

– Де ти? Бил? – повторил тот и заулыбался довольный, вызвав очередной приступ смеха.

– Я… – Магнус перевел дыхание и улыбнулся. – Очень далеко… Алек, прекрати!

– П-прости, – все еще посмеиваясь, ответил тот, – просто твое лицо… Это Джейс его научил. Макс всех охотников этой фразой теперь встречает, когда они возвращаются. Мама, когда услышала, была очень недовольна, даже когда узнала, что это значит.

– Могу ее понять… – пробормотал Магнус, снова обнимая сына и все еще пребывая в легком шоке. Еще недавно он и представить бы не мог, чтобы ребенок-маг спокойно расхаживал по Институту и ему бы сходило с рук подобное в адрес нефилимов, пусть даже несерьезное. Отвлекаясь от мыслей, он огляделся и чуть нахмурился, замечая повсюду вещи Макса. – Ты перебрался с сыном в Институт и перевез вещи? Поверить не могу, – покачал он головой.

– Так удобнее, Макс все время под присмотром, когда меня нет. А ты как тут оказался? – спросил наконец Алек, утирая выступившие от смеха слезы.

– Порталы, Александр, – пожал плечами Магнус и съехидничал: – Странно, что ты не догадываешься о их существовании.

– А как же встреча с тем магом?.. 

– Не беспокойся,вернусь утром, а выспаться я могу и здесь. С моей сладенькой Черничкой, – проворковал Магнус, ложась на кровать и укладывая Макса на себя. Тот, распластавшись на нем и прижавшись щекой к груди, сунул палец в рот и закрыл глаза. Магнус погладил его по спине и пробормотал: – И без сумеречного папочки, потому что он позволил гадкому дяде Джейсу научить тебя плохому…

Алек закатил глаза и с усмешкой покачал головой. Он поймал себя на том, что смотрит на Магнуса так, будто сто лет не видел. Чуть меньше, конечно, но почему-то не верилось, что тот уже не в другом полушарии Земли, а на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Алек с сожалением вздохнул – у него было много дел, наклонился к Магнусу и коротко поцеловал его в губы.

– Сладких снов, – пожелал он прежде чем уйти.

Магнус проводил его взглядом и, как только дверь закрылась, щелчком погрузил комнату в полумрак, чтобы ничто не мешало нормально отдыхать. Хотя и не стоило рассчитывать на полноценный сон с Максом.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Писала одно, а написала совсем другое) Чуточку ангста, наверное. И тут внезапно ни разу не упоминается имя Алека.  
> Не самая лучшая часть

Магнус помешивал готовящееся зелье в котелке, время от времени добавляя нужные ингредиенты, и краем глаза следил за Максом. Тот ходил по комнате маленькими шажками и выглядел довольно забавно в плюшевом комбинезончике в виде медвежонка, в который Магнус “упаковывал” его добрых полчаса. Периодически приходилось прерываться, чтобы забрать у Макса что-то, что тот не должен был брать, или чтобы предотвратить его попытки залезть между шкафом и стеной – уже застрял один раз, но все равно что-то ему там было надо. Магнус отвлекся на помешивание бурой жидкости, и Макс вдруг направился прямиком к двери. 

– Ты куда-то уходишь? – спросил его Магнус.

– Пока-пока, папа. Пока-пока, – ответил тот, помахав ручкой.

– Пока-пока, – подыграл Магнус. 

– Пока-пока, – повторил Макс, не оглядываясь, и скрылся за дверью гостиной.

Магнус улыбнулся, но его внимание снова привлекло зелье, которое вдруг забурлило – надо было добавить щепотку перетертых листьев. Макс возвращаться не спешил, и Манус забеспокоился. Оторваться от зелья именно в данный момент, к сожалению, было нельзя. Оставалось только надеяться, что сын не сможет выйти из квартиры. Ему и роста еще не хватало, чтоб дотянуться до ручки, да и дверь заперта на замок, магией он пользоваться еще не умел – успокаивал себя Магнус, но все-таки не выдержал.

– Черничка! – позвал он. – Вернись в комнату!

Тот никак не отреагировал, словно не слышал. Магнус поколебался немного и взмахом руки заморозил процесс приготовления зелья (это явно скажется на качестве), на него он потратил уже часа два – и это даже не половина нужного времени. Заморозки хватило бы ненадолго, так что Магнус поспешил в коридор, невольно ускоряя шаг. Выйдя из комнаты, он едва успел затормозить, увидев стоящего буквально за углом Макса. Тот смотрел на него и счастливо улыбался.

– Ты что, решил пошутить надо мной? – с притворной укоризной спросил Магнус.

Макс засмеялся и, огибая его, побежал в комнату, стуча подошвам ботиночек по полу, пока не забежал на ковер.

– Притворился, что уходишь, а сам ждал здесь? – Магнус пошел за ним, нарочно делая шаги неспешными, чтобы не догонять сына слишком быстро. – Маленький обманщик. Я тебя сейчас поймаю!

Макс засмеялся еще звонче и побежал дальше. Конечно, Магусу потребовалась буквально пара шагов, чтобы нагнать его и подхватить на руки.

– Ты не сбежишь от своего волшебного папочки, – проговорил он с улыбкой и, вернувшись к столу, за которым работал, посадил на него Макса. Конечно, это было рискованно, учитывая, как тот любил брать в руки все, что находил интересным, но зато можно было не беспокоиться, что ребенок куда-нибудь залезет. – Будешь помогать мне… Поможешь? – спросил Магнус на всякий случай, и Макс кивнул, уже разглядывая баночки с ингредиентами.

Кажется, его особенно привлекал запас разноцветных русалочьих чешуек – когда-нибудь Магнус расскажет, как он их добыл, а пока просто достал банку, чтобы дать ее Максу. Тот сжал ее ладошками, потряс и заулыбался, глядя на него.

– На самом деле, зелья – это самое скучное в работе твоего papá, – вздохнул Магнус, но продолжил загадочным тоном: – Тебе когда-нибудь тоже предстоит этим заниматься. А сейчас мы будем делать волшебство. 

Он плавно провел рукой, чтобы снять заклинание, Макс посмотрел на него и тоже махнул рукой, произнеся: “Пфррр!”. Вокруг его пальчиков буквально на секунду заструилась синяя дымка, и Магнус гордо улыбнулся.

– Да, примерно так, – пробормотал он и, зарывшись пальцами в волосы сына, потрепал их, а потом наклонился и поцеловал в лоб. Замер на мгновение и почти прошептал, больше сам ошарашенный нахлынувшим чувством: – Никогда бы не подумал, что буду кого-то любить сильнее, чем это вообще возможно, моя маленькая ягодка.

Макс вряд ли понял, что он имел в виду, но ярко улыбнулся ему и тут же заерзал, пытаясь перевернуться на живот, чтобы слезть, не выпуская из рук банку.

– Пока-пока, папа! – сказал он.

– Ну уж нет, посидишь тут немного, – постарался сказать строго Магнус, возвращая его в сидячее положение. – Так что… привет-привет! 

 

* * * 

Покупка дома на берегу уединенного острова – пожалуй, это было самым верным решением, чтобы скрыться от суеты города, от которой Магнус вдруг устал. Он стоял у панорамного окна, наблюдая за волнами, набегающими на берег. Стоило только раздвинуть створки и можно было не только увидеть, но и более четко услышать этот гул, и в пару десятков шагов оказаться в водной стихии, но Магнус просто смотрел, невольно впадая в задумчивое оцепенение. С этим местом у него, пожалуй, не было связано никаких воспоминаний... 

– Магнус, – окликнул его Макс, показавшись в комнате. – У меня дела на континенте появились… 

Макс начал называть его по имени лет пятьдесят назад, и, наверное, с тех пор по-настоящему не стало их семьи, как казалось Магнусу. Было немного больно услышать такое обращение первый раз, да и второй… Возможно, потребовалось больше времени, чем хотелось бы, чтобы привыкнуть. Но, пожалуй, это было закономерно. Двое бессмертных… не могли же они вечно притворяться семьей. Магнус обернулся с улыбкой. Он не нуждался в чьей-то компании постоянно, так что не понимал, зачем эти оправдательные нотки в голосе Макса.

– Тебе открыть портал?

Макс красноречиво закатил глаза, напоминая явно не своих биологических родителей. Иногда он совершенно знакомо скрещивал руки на груди, или проводил ладонью по подбородку, словно проверяя насколько отросла щетина… Магнус моргнул, отгоняя ассоциации. 

– Сам справлюсь, это же просто… пфф, – фыркнул Макс, небрежно взмахивая рукой, будто создавать порталы, действительно, секундное дело. А когда только учился, сколько же нервов учителей потратил, да и своих. Конечно, методы усовершенствовались, и для относительно молодого мага портал - это, правда, “пфф”.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Магнус, отворачиваясь к виду на океан.

Макс подошел к нему, встал рядом и молчал несколько минут, будто сомневаясь в том, что стоит уходить.

– Ладно, – выдохнул он наконец. – Пока-пока… 

Магнус развернулся к нему, тепло улыбнулся, зная, что Макс – один из немногих, с кем можно позволить себе такое, и импульсивно протянул руку, зарываясь в волосы на его затылке. Макс недоуменно вскинул брови, но не успел и слова сказать, Магнус притянул его, заставляя уткнуться лбом в свое плечо, и обнял второй рукой. Наверное, его самого удивило внезапное яркое воспоминание того, что было, кажется, сотню лет назад… Даже больше. “Пока-пока, папа…”, – прозвучал в голове детский голос, отдаваясь немного болезненной ностальгией в груди. И хотя Макс давно звал его по имени, да и выглядел немного старше своего papá, все равно оставался бесценной частью жизни, за которую Магнус был благодарен.

– Я люблю тебя, Черничка, – пробормотал Магнус, давая тому отстраниться. – Пока-пока, моя ягодка. 

Он ждал, что Макс закатит глаза на такое обращение, но тот слегка улыбнулся и махнул рукой, прощаясь, отошел на несколько шагов, чтобы открыть портал прямо из комнаты туда, куда ему надо. Магнусу оставалось только гордо улыбнуться – он вырастил сильного мага.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> вообще, должна была быть нц...но она упорно не хотела писаться уже несколько месяцев, поэтому я забила  
> финал несколько скомканный, но я не могу больше мучить этот текст... 
> 
> так как опираюсь на книжный канон - глава Института Джейс, Мариза там же живет) но с примесью сериальной мат-части  
> ООС

В Нью-Йорк прибыли делегации из нескольких Институтов мира. Предстояли долгие переговоры, и один из этапов должен был проходить на территории американского Конклава, в этот раз выбрали именно Нью-Йорк. Джейс за пару месяцев предвкушал, как все это будет скучно и бесполезно. Алек был настроен более оптимистично, потому что то, что нефилимы в принципе решили обсудить свои насущные проблемы, помимо проблем с Нижним миром, уже большой шаг. Но все эти заботы отрывали его от семьи, что уже не очень-то радовало. Рафаэль бывал в Институте, а вот Макса Алек видел в последние дни только спящим. Как и Магнуса, впрочем.

Нефилимы свободно бродили по залам Института после длительного обсуждения того, как реорганизовать управление. Некоторые анклавы хотели больше влияния в Совете, которое, как им казалось, они утратили.

Алек стоял чуть в стороне, наблюдая за двумя охотниками, которые забавы ради имитировали сражение на клинках, когда краем глаза уловил движение очень маленького человечка с подозрительно знакомой синей макушкой и торчащими рожками. Похоже, появление маленького мага привлекло внимание. Местные охотники знали Макса и улыбались ему, здороваясь, а вот остальные смотрели недоуменно. Макушка “проплыла” мимо стола и остановилась, наткнувшись на Марку Варади – самого старого нефилима из всех присутствующих. Тот прибыл из Венгерского Института и уже всем нервы потрепал своими чересчур традиционными взглядами. Он был из тех редких сумеречных охотников, кто доживал до седин, видимые участки его кожи были покрыты шрамами от рун. При всем уважении к его опыту, никто не хотел с ним общаться, потому что Варади умудрился достать всех своим непримиримым с любыми новшествами характером и нравоучениями.

– Что здесь делает нижнемирец?! – вдруг воскликнул он, заметив Макса. – Ты откуда взялся, мелкое отродье?

Алек сжал зубы и двинулся сквозь толпу, чтобы увидеть сына. Тот вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда Варади буквально прокричал свой вопрос, но спокойно посмотрел на грозно возвышающегося охотника. 

– Я к папе пъишел, – заявил Макс, не привыкший опасаться нефилимов. 

У Варади от такой наглости глаза на лоб полезли. 

– К папе?! – возмутился он, привлекая к ним еще больше внимания. – Тут что, еще и демоны?!

– Это мой сын! – громко произнес Алек, сурово глянув на Варади, и выдержав неприязненный взгляд, позвал: – Макс, иди сюда. 

Тот уже развернулся к нему, щербато улыбаясь, и бодро зашагал, прижимая к себе обеими руками игрушечный самолет. Макс питал слабость к примитивной технике. Игрушечной, по крайней мере.

– Сын нефилима – грязный маг? – не унимался старик. – Лайтвуды позволяют нежити спокойно разгуливать по Институт и заводят с ней семьи?! Вас давно пора отстранить от управления и некоторых даже лишить рун, – проворчал он тише, но все равно слышно.

– Да, мой сын – маг, – с холодным спокойствием произнес Алек и смерил Варади тяжелым взглядом.

Взяв сына за свободную руку, он отвел его немного в сторону и окинул взглядом толпу, рассчитывая увидеть Магнуса. Вообще-то, тот не собирался выходить из дома, пока в Нью-Йорке гостят толпы охотников, и должна была быть веская причина, чтобы он лично явился в Институт. 

– Ты домой не плиходишь, и я к тебе пъишел, – сказал Макс Алеку, тот улыбнулся в ответ и присел на корточки.

– Я прихожу, когда ты уже спишь, – сказал он, чуть взъерошив Максу волосы.

– Но когда я сплю, я же тебя не вижу, – парировал Макс, вызывая еще одну улыбку. – А papá не азъишает тебя ждать. Потому что надо спать ложиться. А сам не спит! Он книжки читает.

Алек тихо засмеялся, понимая негодование Макса. 

– А что это у тебя? – он показал на самолет в руках сына.

– Это самолет! – восторженно произнес тот, расширив глаза, и продемонстрировал ему игрушку. – Его papá мне с неба достал.

– Прямо с неба? – усмехнулся Алек, подумав, в каком же торговом центре это “небо”?

– Да-а! Он летел, и papá его поймал! И мне дал.

– Да уж, papá настоящий волшебник, – пробормотал Алек.

– А я могу заставить самолетик летать. А где Афаэль? Я ему хочу показать, – Макс повертел головой, видимо, выискивая брата.

– Рафаэль сейчас занимается, он изучает руны… А где сам papá? – Алек тоже еще раз окинул взглядом людей вокруг, стараясь делать вид, что не замечает чересчур любопытных взглядов. 

– Дома. Навонял там везде, – пожаловался Макс, сморщив нос. Должно быть, Магнус варил зелье, о котором предупреждал, что “от него будет слегка неприятный запах”. – А я в пойтал пъигнул! – тут же похвастался Макс своим достижением, насторожив Алека.

– Чт… Что ты сделал? – переспросил он, не успев толком обдумать информацию о том, что Магнус остался дома.

– П...пр-р-р-рыгнул, – повторил Макс, тщательно произнося “р”, подпрыгнул на месте и снова посмотрел по сторонам. – Сколько людей много… Они все охотники, да, папа? Новые охотники, да? 

– Да, они приехали по делам… Какой портал, Макс? – снова привлек его внимание Алек.

– Ну такой… Papá сотвоил, – Макс взмахнул одной рукой, изображая как именно тот это сделал, и образуя синее облачко.

– Нельзя делать так в Институте, помнишь? – Алек взял сына за руку и несколько секунд оторопело смотрел на него, переваривая только что услышанное. Магнус не стал бы так рисковать, позволяя их сыну одному заходить в портал. Макс же мог не выйти… У Алека от такого предположения по спине холодок пробежал. – А papá… знает? Он тебя отправил? – нахмурился он.

Макс поджал губы, явно не желая признаваться, что снова сделал что-то без разрешения.

– Я ему похма…поха…похамал, – сказал он неуверенно, оправдываясь.

– Помахал, – машинально поправил его Алек и выдохнул: – Ох ангелы.

Алек поднялся и достал телефон, тут же набирая номер Магнуса и надеясь, что тот в порядке. С каждым гудком Алек начинал беспокоиться все сильнее. Либо Магнус занят и не заметил, как Макс исчез, что маловероятно, либо был не готов разговаривать.

– Александр, – безжизненно произнес Магнус, ответив наконец, и Алек даже облегченно выдохнул, хотя голос ему совершенно не понравился. – Я… Прости… 

– Магнус, успокойся! Макс у меня. С ним все в порядке, – скороговоркой произнес Алек, и в трубке повисло долгое молчание. 

– У тебя? – переспросил Магнус спустя пару минут, голос у него теперь дрожал. – Я думал… Он забежал в портал и… портал закрылся, я не смог…

– Все хорошо, Магнус. Правда, – подтвердил Алек, глядя на сына, который внимательно смотрел на него, будто чувствуя, что что-то не так. – Макс в Институте, рядом со мной. Мы сейчас приедем…

– Нет, нет! Не стоит, – тут же запротестовал Магнус. – Ты же должен быть там. Может, Мариза не будет против присмотреть еще и за Максом? Я заберу его попозже, – его голос затих на последних словах, заставляя Алека беспокоиться еще больше. 

Алек поколебался немного и согласился. Закончив разговор, он внимательно посмотрел на Макса и решил оставить того с матерью – она точно не откажется присмотреть за детьми. Да и Рафаэлю не помешает отвлечься от зубрежки рун. Алек нашел их в своей бывшей комнате, которая давно превратилась в детскую. Макс, давшись Маризе только для поцелуя в лоб, побежал к Рафаэлю, чтобы похвастаться игрушкой, так что на ближайшее время дети были заняты. Тем более, самолет действительно летал – благодаря магии Макса, тот учился концентрировать ее и направлять, а игрушки значительно помогали в этом.

Предупредив Джейса, что должен уйти, Алек поспешил домой. Как назло, всё будто двигалось слишком медленно, и Алек добирался больше часа. Только затормозив у двери, чтобы отдышаться, он осознал, что всю дорогу от станции метро бежал.

В квартире было слишком тихо, что Алеку уже не понравилось, и вроде бы ничем неприятным не пахло – возможно, успело выветриться. Он прошел в гостиную и обнаружил Магнуса, сидевшего в глубоком кресле с отсутствующим видом и коктейлем в руках. Тот вяло повернул голову в сторону Алека и тихо вздохнул, кажется, не удивленный тем, что он пришел.

– Присоединишься? – предложил Магнус, вставая и подходя к столику, где стояли напитки, и тут же наливая себе новую порцию. – А мальчики где?

– Оставил их с бабушкой. – Магнус ожидаемо хмыкнул на “бабушку”, его почему-то это забавляло. Алек стянул куртку, бросил ее на диван и, подойдя вплотную к Магнусу, обнял его за талию и прижал к себе. – Ты как?

– Лучше, – тихо ответил тот на выдохе. – Ты же не стал ругать Макса?

– Нет. – Алек чуть нахмурился. Он даже не подумал об этом, больше беспокоясь о Магнусе, потому что Макс в тот момент был перед ним и в полном порядке.

– Хорошо… Он отлично справился, самостоятельно переместившись к тебе. Я зря думал, что еще рано, – Магнус кивнул сам себе и потянулся за вторым бокалом, но замер, когда Алек скользнул рукой под полы его рубашки и прижал ладонь к животу. – Это не похоже на утешающие объятия, – пробормотал он со слабой улыбкой.

Алек промычал что-то согласное, прижимаясь еще теснее. 

– Почему бы нам просто не расслабиться? Пока мы только вдвоем, - предложил он.

– Александр Гидеон Лайтвуд, Институт принимает делегацию нефилимов со всего мира, а ты сбежал и собираешься расслабиться в компании мага? – иронично протянул Магнус.

Алек забрал у Магнуса бокал, чтобы поставить его на столик, а затем развернул его лицом к себе.

– Я здесь, Магнус. Привет, – прошептал он и поцеловал легко, явно не намекая ни на что большее, чем вечер объятий и, возможно, поцелуев.

– Ну здравствуй, - ответил Магнус так же тихо и мягко улыбнулся. 

Алек взял его за руку, ухмыльнулся уже более многообещающе и потянул за собой в спальню. Им слишком редко выпадала возможность побыть наедине - так, чтобы детей не было в соседней комнате. И никого другого - тоже (казалось, весь сумеречный мир совершал регулярные паломничество в их квартиру с просьбами о помощи), так что упускать такую возможность не хотели оба.

 

* * * 

Алек лежал на спине, глядя в потолок, и лениво поглаживал Магнуса, устроившегося у него на груди, по плечу. 

– Почему ты не хотел, чтобы мы с Максом пришли к тебе? – задал Алек беспокоящий его вопрос, нарушая молчание.

Магнус долго молчал, наконец вздохнул и поднялся, чтобы перелечь на подушку, и точно так же уставился в потолок.

– Я раньше не задумывался, что могу однажды... потерять Черничку, – ответил он, не став больше ничего объяснять, хотя Алек и так понял, что он имел в виду. Макс мог стать тем, кто всегда будет рядом с Магнусом, кто всегда будет его любить и оберегать, когда не станет Алека и Рафаэля.

– С ним все в порядке, – сказал он, потянувшись к Магнусу и снова обнимая его.

– Я был не в порядке и не хотел, чтобы вы меня видели в таком состоянии, – Магнус невесело усмехнулся и, повернувшись на бок, прижался спиной к его груди. – Но ты, как всегда, поступил по-своему. 

– Я люблю тебя, – прошептал Алек, поцеловав его в висок.

– Не уверен, что твои чувства остались бы прежними, если бы по моей вине с Максом что-нибкдь случилось, – с горькой иронией проговорил Магнус. 

– И Макс тебя любит. И Рафаэль. Они сами тебе об этом скажут, когда заберем их из Института. Потому что ты самый лучший волшебный папочка...

– Я единственный волшебный папочка, – поправил его Магнус с улыбкой в голосе. – Но давай заберем их попозже. Уверен, Мариза очень по ним соскучилась.

– Хорошо, – согласился Алек, целуя теперь скулу и спускаясь ниже. 

 

В итоге они все-таки незаметно задремали, пока назойливая вибрация телефона не вырвала из сна. Алек раздраженно застонал и, вздохнув, лениво перевернулся и свесился с кровати, чтобы достать телефон. Он долго не мог достать его, потому что оставил в кармане брюк, которые валялись там, где он их снял.

– Да, мам? – сипло ответил Алек, глянув мельком на дисплей, и тут же прочистил горло. Кинув взгляд в окно, он попытался определить, сколько времени, но не удалось.

– Алек, ты должен срочно приехать в Институт, – сразу же произнесла Мариза. - Ты что, спал?..

– Нет. Да… - Алек провел ладонью по лицу, собираясь с мыслями и концентрируясь на разговоре. – Не совсем. Без меня никак?.. 

В трубке повисла неловкая пауза, но Мариза умела справляться и с куда более неловкими ситуациями. 

– Это касается Рафаэля и Макса, – ответила она наконец. 

– Что-то случилось? – Алек нахмурился, уже вставая с постели, и посмотрел на Магнуса. Тот тоже окончательно проснулся и понял, что что-то стряслось. 

– Можно и так сказать, – уклончиво ответила Мариза. – Жду тебя… И Магнуса, – добавила она, прежде чем отключиться. 

– Надо ехать в Институт, – сказал Алек, глянув на Магнуса. – Вместе. 

 

* * *

Мариза встретила их в коридоре и повела за собой в комнату, попутно объясняя, что случилось:

– Один из наших гостей сказал, что Рафаэль – не брат Макса, и что нижнемирцы и нефилимы не могут быть семьей. 

– Варади? – процедил сквозь зубы Алек. 

– Нет, – ответила мать, удивив. – Это один из молодых охотников. Макс начал с ним спорить, а Рафаэль ударил своим тренировочным клинком. Мы уже со всем разобрались, но мальчики очень расстроены, поэтому я позвонила вам.

"Разобрались" значило, что Джейс врезал охотнику и выпроводил его из Института. Хотя как Глава мог бы быть более сдержанным, потому что явно испортил отношения с Анклавом, который представлял нефилим. Хотя Алек был, скорее, на стороне детей и Джейса в этом случае, а не матери. И пожалел только, что самому не удалось встретиться с тем охотником. 

Когда Алек и Магнус зашли в комнату, дети сидели на диване. Макс выглядел не столько расстроенным, сколько обиженным. Он надул щеки и смотрел в одну точку на полу. А Рафаэль, похоже, был действительно расстроен. Но как только Макс поднял взгляд на них, его глаза тут же влажно заблестели, а через секунду хлынули слезы, Рафаэль сдержанно шмыгнул носом.

Алек подошел к ним и присел напротив, Макс тут же бросился к нему, обнимая за шею.

– Ты мой папа! – воскликнул он.

– Конечно, я твой папа, – успокаивающе произнес Алек, поглаживая его по спине. – Никогда в этом не сомневайся.

Макс еще немного повсхлипывал, сбивчиво пытаясь рассказать, что произошло, но довольно быстро успокоился.

– Пусти, – попросил он, внезапно отталкиваясь от Алека.

– Что случилось? – забеспокоился тот.

– Еще надо papá обнять, – совершенно серьезно заявил Макс и, утерев глаза, пошел к Магнусу. Тот все еще держался позади, словно опасался чего-то. Но когда Макс подошел, поднял его на руки, тут же оказываясь в крепких объятиях. Он о чем-то тихо заговорил с Максом, отходя к окну, и Алек решил, что им нужно чуть больше времени. У их магов явно выдался более тяжелый день. 

Алек повернулся к Рафаэлю и, присев рядом, с гордостью посмотрел на сына.

– Ты правда ударил другого охотника, чтобы защитить брата? – спросил он. 

Рафаэль пожал плечами, словно ничего такого в этом не было. 

– А дядя Джейс ему, кажется, нос сломал, – поделился он.– И не извинился.

– Думаешь, надо было извиниться?

– Нет, – после недолгого колебания сказал Рафаэль и улыбнулся. Алек улыбнулся в ответ, потрепал его по волосам и приобнял за плечи.

– Думаю, нам пора домой, – сказал Магнус, возвращаясь к ним.

– Нет. Мы не хотим домой, – возразил Макс. – Мы только хотим жели-бели*.

Магнус отклонился назад, заглядывая Максу в глаза, и подозрительно прищурился. 

– Джелли-белли? – переспросил он, и Макс покивал. – И кто же тебе их давал?

– Дядя Саймон. 

Магнус хмыкнул и промолчал на это. Кажется, он не одобрял, что кто-то подкармливает детей сладким, кроме него. 

– Ты тоже хочешь эти штуки? – спросил Алек у Рафаэля. 

– Я бы еще что-нибудь съел, – признался тот, слезая с дивана. – Если бабушка приготовит...

____________________________  
*я имею в виду желейные конфеты Jelly Belly


	14. Макс и магия

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название, на самом деле, нужно, как подсказка к последней "миниатюре", а они не хронологические)  
> В стиле "Пять раз, когда..." получилось, но "Один раз, когда..." - не получилось))))  
> сопли в сахаре, дитё маленькое... зарисовки - они и есть зарисовки)  
> Прошу прощения за опечатки и ошибки.

* * *

В последнее время Магнус стал терять вещи. Точнее, не мог найти. Обычно это были какие-то мелочи – ручки, что-то из украшений, печенья… Что касается печений – Магнус подозревал Председателя Мяо, хотя того сложно было поймать: кот передвигался бесшумно и на глаза не попадался, а вот крошки на коврах оставались. И пропажи случались слишком редко, чтобы обращать внимание – возможно, Магнус просто становился слегка рассеянным. Правда, Алек считал, что сложно что-то найти в вечном беспорядке, который еще и рос вместе с Максом. Магнус отстаивал позицию, что у них с Алеком разный взгляд на порядок, и дело не в его или еще чьей-то неряшливости. В общем, факт оставался фактом – некоторые вещи просто иногда терялись. И если о печеньях он не сожалел и не беспокоился, то исчезновение ингредиентов для зелий было уже тревожным знаком.

Магнус несколько раз просмотрел все запасы, не веря в собственную забывчивость. Баночки с серебряной пылью на месте не было, она не могла закончиться в прошлый раз. Можно было бы заподозрить, что кто-то рылся в его шкафу, но все стояло так, как и всегда (насколько Магнус мог судить). И вряд ли Алек стал бы что-то брать. Если только его родственники…

Еще раз передвинув все баночки, чтобы убедиться, что искомого нет, Магнус со вздохом закрыл дверцы и (на всякий случай) запечатал их магией. Он широким шагом направился через просторную гостиную в кухню, прикидывая, где бы срочно достать необходимый ингредиент, по пути улыбнулся Максу… Зацепив краем глаза аквамариновый отблеск, Магнус резко остановился и повернулся к сыну. Рядом с тем на полу лежал довольно знакомый маленький флакон с аквамариновой жидкостью – точно так же выглядела настойка на пыльце фейри, которую Магнус делал примерно месяц назад. 

– Макс, ты где это взял? – спросил Магнус, опускаясь на корточки рядом с ним.

Макс посмотрел на него, потом на то, на что он указывает, и махнул рукой в неопределенном направлении. 

– Там.

– Где? – уточнил Магнус.

– В кафчике, – пояснил Макс. 

– А как ты это достал? Шкафчик очень высокий.

Макс посмотрел на него непонимающе, и Магнус улыбнулся, кое-что заподозрив.

– Покажи, как ты взял этот флакон из шкафчика, – попросил он.

Макс все еще смотрел на него, не понимая, что от него требуется, потом посмотрел на флакон, взял его в руку и протянул Магнусу.

– Нет, Черничка… Не давай его мне, а… –. Магнус забрал флакон и завел руку с ним за спину. – Покажи, как ты его достаешь?

Макс поерзал на месте, опустил голову и посмотрел исподлобья, как обычно, когда его начинали ругать.

– Я не сержусь, ягодка, – успокоил его Магнус и решил зайти с другой стороны. – Ты видел конфеты, которые я сегодня поставил на стол?

– Дя, – Макс покивал с заинтересованным блеском в глазах. 

– Можешь взять одну, если хочешь. 

Макс снова поерзал, раскрыл ладонь перед собой, и на ней через несколько секунд появилась конфета. 

– Наверное, стоит извиниться перед Председателем Мяо, – пробормотал Магнус, чмокнув сына в лоб. Затем перенес легким движением кисти вазочку полную конфет и предложил: – Мой маленький сладкоежка, я отдам тебе все конфеты, если ты вернешь все, что взял из моего шкафчика.

Макс протянул руку в сторону, как будто собирался что-то взять, и там материализовалась баночка с серебряным порошком.

– Ня, – сказал он, передавая ее Магнусу. 

Тот, выгнув бровь, протянул ему в ответ конфеты. Уже встав, Магнус внимательно осмотрелся по сторонам, замечая, что некоторые игрушки были новыми. Похоже, Макс время от времени призывал где-то виденные вещи неосознанно, руководствуясь только желанием. Возможно, стоило быть осторожнее с тем, что попадается Максу на глаза...

 

* * *

Алек услышал “деловой” топот детских ног, но не сразу обратил внимание на вошедшего в комнату ребенка. Он одной рукой продолжал перелистывать страницы книги, которая лежала на коленях, а в другой держал чашку с чаем. Когда Макс остановился рядом, Алек бросил на него мельком взгляд и вернулся уже к чтению, но тут же удивленно уставился на совершенно незнакомого ребенка. Тот же приподнялся на цыпочках, чтобы заглянуть в книгу. Алеку понадобилось несколько секунд и большой глоток чая, чтобы уложить в голове мысль, что перед ним все-таки Макс, только… довольно человечный – светлая кожа, даже бледноватая, черные волосы, никаких рожек… Алек раза три осмотрел его с ног до головы, чтобы убедиться, что это не обман зрения, потом бросил растерянный взгляд на Магнуса, который остановился в дверях, привалившись плечом к косяку, и слегка улыбался, глядя на них. Вообще-то, Магнус накладывал на их сына чары, когда они выходили гулять, но Макс никогда не выглядел так. То есть Алек обычно видел сквозь чары. 

– Я тебя не узнал, – пробормотал Алек, откладывая книгу и снова уставился на сына.

– Я кайдаваль! – объяснил тот, взмахнув руками в магическом жесте.

– Освоил маскировочные чары? – “догадался” Алек.

– Ча-а-а-ы-ы! – протянул Макс и радостно сказал: – Гаски как у тебя!

– И правда, – согласился Алек, наклоняясь к сыну и внимательно всматриваясь в его глаза – синие-синие, темнее, чем у него, но только по ним и можно было понять, что это Макс. 

– Но я тойко... еще немнозко умею плятать. У меня пока... не паючается, я же маенький, – объяснил Макс. – Papá говоит, что могу. А я не могу, – уверенно добавил он.

– Почему не можешь?

– Не знаю, – пожал тот плечами и задумался ненадолго, прежде чем ответить: – Мне ненавится. 

Как только Макс это сказал, тут же чары начали рассеиваться.

– Черничка не любит менять образы, – с преувеличенным сожалением произнес Магнус, подходя к ним и усаживаясь на диван рядом с Алеком. – Готов носить один и тот же… вечность!

Алек покосился на него и решил сделать вид, что не понял намека на его привычки в одежде и вообще… 

– Он просто любит быть самим собой, а не притворяться, – сказал он. – Да, Макс?

– Да! – ожидаемо согласился тот с отцом, вызвав у последнего самодовольную улыбку. – Само собой. 

Магнус едва слышно фыркнул.

– А где Афаэль? – обиженно спросил Макс, наваливаясь на колени Алека. – Я соскучися. Papá дал мне маинку, я хочу подеиться. 

– Что тебе дал папа? – озадаченно нахмурился Алек. 

– Маинку, – повторил Макс и раскрыл ладонь, на которой тут же появились красные ягодки. Впрочем, тот быстро отправил их в рот, довольно пожевал и проглотил.

– Чем же ты будешь делиться, если уже столько съел? – с любопытством спросил Магнус.

– Не все же съел, – ответил Макс, снова упираясь в ноги Алека, будто толкал, но не получалось сдвинуть их с места. – Там штучек нескойко еще остаясь. Мне и Афаэлю.

– Рафаэль в Институте, скоро бабушка его приведет, – ответил Алек, посмеиваясь. – А мне ягодок не дашь?

– Не! Papá сказал, что сам тебе даст.

– Ну хорошо, – согласился Алек и повернулся к Магнусу. – Вы уже закончили на сегодня?

– Думаю, достаточно… Хотя он все еще призывает только то, что ему очень хочется, а не то, что я прошу, – озадаченно произнес Магнус.

– Ты тоже так делаешь. Просто тебе многого хочется, – с улыбкой поддел его Алек, и Магнус чуть сузил глаза, скосив на него взгляд.

Он, кажется, уже собирался что-то ответить, но отвлекся на Макса, который выставил перед собой ладони, сложив их лодочкой, и в них появилась малина. Тот тут же одним махом закинул ягоды себе в рот. И Магнус только покачал головой с улыбкой, щелчком пальцев наполняя чашу на кухне свежими ягодами.

 

* * *

Из детской долетали довольно настораживающие звуки – глухие удары, стук... В общем-то, это чем-то напоминало звуки из-за закрытых дверей тренировочного зала в Институте. Рафаэль осваивал ханбо, даже дома с ним занимался, а Макс ему вроде как помогал. По большей части, это были просто игры, но в этот раз явно слишком интенсивные. Алек бросил взгляд на Магнуса, который, судя по тому как замер с чуть склоненной головой, тоже прислушивался. Они переглянулись, и Алек пошел в детскую, чтобы узнать, что там творится.

– Давай, я его брошу, а ты бей! – скомандовал Макс, встав на изготовку в одном из углов комнаты.

“Его” – это большого потрепанного плюшевого медведя. У него отсутствовали глаза и была пара лишних “выросших” лап, потому что медведь выполнял роль демона. Рафаэль, стоявший в противоположной стороне комнаты, кивнул. Они оба так были увлечены, что не заметили Алека.

Между ладоней Макса замерцала магическая энергия, и он резко выбросил руки вперед, посылая шар в медведя. Алек задержал дыхание, ожидая, что тот воспламенится, но игрушку только подкинуло в направлении Рафаэля. В руках у того была не палка, а два кинжала, украшенные рунами. Он взмахнул ими и буквально выпотрошил “демона”, демонстрируя остроту лезвий.

– Ты принес оружие из Института без спроса? – строго спросил Алек, тут же прерывая игру. Мальчики, как по команде, выпрямились и приняли самый невинный вид. Алек хмуро смотрел на Рафаэля, скрестив руки на груди. 

– Ну мы же с демоном сражаемся! – встрял Макс.

– А тебе было запрещено использовать магию! – напомнил Алек.

– Мы же играем!

– В игре не все должно быть по-настоящему.

– Я же не сильно… 

– Макс! Мы уже говорили об этом! – прикрикнул Алек, и тот, насупившись, опустил голову. Алек перевел взгляд на Рафаэля, приподняв одну бровь. Тот вздохнул, пытаясь спрятать недовольство, и подошел к нему, протягивая кинжалы. – Оружие – это не игрушка! Мы его используем для охоты на демонов! Настоящих, – припечатал Алек, когда Рафаэль открыл рот, чтобы возразить.

Алек почувствовал, как за спиной появился Магнус, тот провел ладонью по его спине снизу-вверх, останавливаясь на плече, и чуть прижался.

– Что здесь происходит? – спокойно поинтересовался он, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. 

– Мы тренировались, – ответил Рафаэль и тут же поправил себя: – Играли. В охоту на демона.

И Алек и Магнус прекрасно знали, что оговорка не случайная. Макс вбил себе в голову, что хочет стать магом – сумеречным охотником, но в Институте его бы никто обучать не стал – не настолько общество нефилимов было лояльное, чтобы допускать нижнемирцев туда, где властвовали нефилимы. Рафаэль же, тренируясь как сумеречный охотник, пытался обучить и Макса. Возможно, в будущем, они и смогут действовать вместе, но пока Алек предпочитал, чтобы они тренировались под присмотром.

– Это очень хорошо, – мягко сказал Магнус, но мальчики заметно напряглись, потому что никогда не знали, чего ждать от него, когда он так реагировал. – Но папа прав, никакого оружия и магии, если рядом нет взрослых. Макс, мы достаточно сегодня с тобой занимались, ты можешь истощить силы. И поверь, тебе это не понравится. Рафаэль, я буду очень огорчен, если ты случайно ранишь брата или поранишься сам во время ваших игр…

– Я уже умею пользоваться оружием, – возразил Рафаэль, оскорбленный тем, что Магнус думает, будто он может случайно кого-то ранить. Но быстро сник под пристальным взглядом. – Я понял. 

Магнус перевел взгляд на Макса. Тот все еще выглядел недовольным, покосился на Рафаэля и тоже кивнул.

Магнус, удовлетворенный результатом, одобрительно улыбнулся. Конечно, Макс бы не истощил силы – когда это на игры сил не хватало, как физических, так и магических?.. – но предосторожность не помешает. А Рафаэль, хоть и получил свою первую руну, еще учился.

Алек еще раз строго посмотрел на сыновей, окинул взглядом комнату и сказал:

– Наведите здесь порядок. Без магии, – предупредил он Макса. – И разложите все по местам, а не под кровать, – Алек многозначительно посмотрел на Рафаэля. 

Мальчишки застонали с самым несчастным видом и нестройно протянули: “Лаааадно”, после чего Магнус и Алек вышли, закрыв за собой дверь. 

– Про наведение порядка – это было уже слишком, – тихо произнес Магнус, Алек скептически на него посмотрел и закатил глаза.

 

* * *

Алек понял, что приходит в себя после сильного ранения, потому что не мог пошевелиться. Он только осознал, что лежит, но не чувствовал полностью свое тело. Темнота и назойливый тихий звон – все, что наполняло его мир сейчас. Знакомое чувство...

Блаженная пустота в голове начала сменяться обрывками воспоминаний. Темный подвал. Чавкающие звуки. Стекающий по рукам ихор из раны демона. Джейс в нескольких шагах от него рубящим движением уничтожает другого… Темная тень, внезапно возникшая за спиной. И вдруг Алека “обняли” острые клешни, словно лезвия, не сдавливая, но прорезая кожу. В голове в тот момент у него пронеслась отстраненная мысль, что он должен почувствовать боль, и было удивление – почему он не может сделать вдох? А потом провал. Словно выключили.

Хотелось возмутиться – а как же предсмертные слова? Кашель с булькающей в горле кровью?.. Алек, наверное, усмехнулся бы тому, как стал драматизировать ситуацию, но, похоже, ни одна мышца в его теле не слушалась.

Понадобилось время, чтобы темнота перед глазами превратилась в пробивающийся сквозь опущенные веки свет, который отогнал мысли, что на самом деле он уже мертв. 

Чтобы приоткрыть глаза ушло еще сколько-то минут, много или мало – определить было сложно. Вокруг все выглядело невнятно и незнакомо. Четко, но мозг как будто не готов был воспринимать зрительные сигналы и помогать с определениями. Алек перевел взгляд чуть влево, не сразу понимая, что рядом на кровати сидит Макс. Но когда все-таки узнал, заметил, что выглядит тот как-то бледно – нездоровый оттенок кожи, будто в синий добавили белого цвета. Макс водил ладонью по его безвольно лежащей руке. Странно было видеть и не чувствовать прикосновений. И даже жутко, будто Алек не находился в этом теле. Он понял, что и слух возвращался запоздало, только тогда, когда четко услышал поверхностное прерывистое дыхание Макса, вызывающее смутное беспокойство.

“Что ты делаешь?” – хотел он спросить, но получилось только слабо выдохнуть. Макс поднял на него потемневшие почти до черноты глаза. Потом перевел взгляд на что-то напротив, и Алек осознал, что там тоже кто-то есть. Справа рядом с кроватью стоял Рафаэль, не менее бледный. Он тоже держал Алека за руку - так же неощутимо - и испуганно смотрел на брата. Вдруг мелькнуло понимание, что именно делает Макс – вливает в него свою силу, чтобы излечить. Он был еще слишком мал для такого… Алек хотел отдернуть руку, но только слегка шевельнул пальцами.

– Макс, – произнес он уже более или менее слышно. – Прекрати. 

Тот его услышал, но руки не убрал, и теперь дымка, исходящая из его ладоней, стала заметной. Она сгущалась, обволакивая Алека ласковым теплом, одновременно с тем, как с лица Макса спадала вся краска. Страх, что не успеет его остановить, заставил сердце Алека биться быстрее и будто придал сил.

– Перестань, – попросил он снова, но не добившись реакции, позвал: – Раф… Позови Магнуса…

Рафаэль сорвался с места, словно только и ждал этих слов. Собравшись с силами, Алек поднял руку и оттолкнул Макса. Не так уж и сильно, но тот завалился на спину, глаза у него закатились и было видно только белки. У Алека перед глазами все поплыло от резкого движения, и он с трудом различил темный силуэт, ворвавшийся в комнату, прежде чем снова отключился. 

 

Второй раз в чувства Алека привели прикосновения – кто-то нежно поглаживал костяшки его левой руки, обводил их по кругу кончиками пальцев… Это было немного щекотно, но приятно. 

– Магнус, – позвал он хрипло, и тут же окутывающее его тепло отдалилось – тот отодвинулся, привставая. 

– Как ты? – прошептал Магнус, теперь проводя ладонью по его щеке. 

– Я ослеп или здесь темно? – спросил Алек, моргая, но от этого ничего не менялось.

– Темно. Сейчас ночь. 

– Хорошо… Меня ранил демон?

Магнус долго не отвечал, наконец вздохнул и ответил уже громче:

– Да. Ты ничего не помнишь?

Алек прислушался к себе, пытаясь восстановить в голове все случившееся. Сейчас в голове было яснее, чем в прошлый раз. Но особых сил испытывать какие-то эмоции не было.

– Думаю, помню. Макс в порядке? – спросил он, как только вспомнил, что произошло.

– Ему потребуется долгий сон, – ответил Магнус. – Лечебный отвар, который поможет восстановить силы. И никакой магии какое-то время.

Он снова тяжело вздохнул и сел, чтобы включить лампу. Развернувшись к Алеку, Магнус внимательно всмотрелся в его лицо. 

– Тебе тоже, – слегка улыбнулся тот, тоже рассматривая Магнуса – бледного и словно потускневшего. – Прости… 

– Не извиняйся за то, кто ты есть, Алек.

– За Макса… – выдохнул тот.

Магнус опять отвернулся, его плечи поникли. Алек дотянулся до него и провел ладонью по спине, словно извиняясь. 

– Тебя принесли всего в крови, будто изрезанного, – заговорил тот. – И с дырой в груди… Они тебя видели, Алек… Макс не давал себя увести, все повторял: “Спаси папу!”. Я думал, с ума сойду, – едва слышно закончил Магнус.

– Ты смог, Магнус, – сказал Алек. В очередной раз Магнус спас его от смерти, заплатив куда большую цену, чем это того стоило.

Повисло долгое тяжелое молчание. Магнус будто окаменел, замерев в одной позе. Наконец он шумно перевел дыхание и сдавленно прошептал: 

– Я пустил их к тебе проститься. – Алек не знал, что на это сказать, в груди болезненно сдавило, и совсем не из-за ранения. – У тебя будет меньше шрамов, благодаря Максу. Я не стал тратить силы на порезы…

– Магнус, – позвал Алек с трудом и попытался встать, сделал глубокий вдох и закашлялся. 

Магнус тут же обернулся, в его золотистых глазах плескалась боль, какую Алек, если бы мог, никогда бы не стал ему причинять. Но обещать этого не мог. 

– Не вставай, – сказал строго Магнус.

– Тогда вернись сюда. Дай мне насладиться твоим теплом, пока не буду достаточно здоров, чтобы выдержать серьезное наказание, – слабо усмехнулся Алек. 

Магнус пристально посмотрел на него, наконец улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать со всей нежностью и любовью, которая в нем была. 

– Я люблю тебя, – прошептал он, прижавшись лбом ко лбу.

Затем лег рядом, снова устраиваясь у Алека на плече и положил ладонь ему на грудь. Наверняка, если бы не он, Алек бы задыхался от боли сейчас. 

– Я тоже тебя люблю, – ответил он. – И я не умру, если ты немного поспишь.

Магнус на это нервно усмехнулся и как будто вздрогнул. Видимо, еще не время было для таких шуток… 

 

* * *

Магнус мог сколько угодно жаловаться на невозможность заниматься работой, потому что Макс все время отвлекал. Мог раздражаться из-за заслюнявленных или испачканных детским пюре рубашек и необходимости ночных подъемов. Мог ругаться на нескольких языках из-за рассыпанных порошков и попадающихся под ноги игрушек. Магнус мог считать жизнь с ребенком сплошным кошмаром, даже если с ним соглашался только Председатель Мяо…

– Мя! – воскликнул Макс прямо в ухо Магнусу, выпрямляясь в его руках и теперь не обнимая, а хлопая ладошками по плечам и, кажется, лицу, стоило заметить кота. И тут же начал болтать ногами и извиваться, чтобы его отпустили на пол. 

– Нет, – строго сказал Магнус, пытаясь одной рукой удержать его, а другой – достать из шкафа полотенца. 

Макс капризно захныкал, все еще норовя выскользнуть из его рук. 

– Дай! – воскликнул он. – Мя!

– Оставь Председателя Мяо в покое, – попросил Магнус, перехватывая Макса и тяжело вздыхая. – Мы с тобой идем принимать ванну.

– Мя! – не унимался тот. – Па-па-па-па.

Макс извернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Алека, который сидел на краю кровати, закончив с подготовкой лука и натягивая тетиву с невозмутимым видом.

– Па-па-па-па-па, – зачастил Макс, привлекая его внимание. Вытянул руки и сказал: – На!

Магнус проигнорировал нечестную попытку сбежать, а Алек улыбнулся Максу и погрозил пальцем, тут же получая ответную улыбку. Денек выдался тот еще: Макс будто и секунды спокойно посидеть не мог, выматывая необходимостью непрерывно следить за ним. Не добившись, чтобы Алек его взял, отвернулся и заинтересовался наконец тем, что делает Магнус. Он понаблюдал немного, как тот достает вещи, и изумленно воскликнул: 

– Бу?

– Да, мы идем купаться, – подтвердил Магнус. – Рад, что ты заметил.

– Бу! – повторил тот. 

– Да… Скажи папе “пока”.

Макс помахал Алеку на прощание, прежде чем Магнус унес его в ванную, обменявшись с тем улыбками. Алек со страхом и предвкушением ждал момента, когда у Макса начнет проявляться магия, и он, наверняка, начнет сводить с ума еще больше. А пока Магнус мог сколько угодно жаловаться на невозможность заниматься работой, потому что Макс все время отвлекал. Мог раздражаться из-за заслюнявленных или испачканных детским пюре рубашек и необходимости ночных подъемов. Мог ругаться на нескольких языках из-за рассыпанных порошков и попадающихся под ноги игрушек… 

Но стоило Максу крепко его обнять, прижимаясь щекой к щеке, Магнус мягко улыбался, будто забывая обо всем, что его тревожило, и замирал так на какое-то время… Пока Макс снова не оживлялся.


	15. Chapter 15

Солнечная погода, затишье на всех фронтах, свободное время, относительно малолюдный в середине недели Центральный парк – все способствовало прогулке с детьми, на которую Магнус с удовольствием и отправился. Макс в легких светлых штанишках и гавайской рубашке в веселых желто-оранжевых цветах, которую не оценил по достоинству, заявив, что “некасива”, вышагивал впереди. Помня дорогу, он держал путь к каменному мосту, рядом с которым можно было спуститься к воде и понаблюдать за утками, но это не мешало ему время от времени сворачивать в сторону, когда замечал что-нибудь интересное.

Рафаэль шел рядом с Магнусом, прижимая к груди плюшевого котенка и не комментируя никак свою симпатичную рубашку в пальмах. Иногда он чуть отставал, чтобы рассмотреть новую игрушку, будто не веря, что она его. Потом снова прижимал к себе и бегом догонял их. Вообще-то, ему надо было держать за руку Макса – Алек всегда просил об этом, но руки у Рафаэля были заняты, поэтому он старался просто идти рядом.

Он в очередной раз решил полюбоваться игрушкой и невольно замедлил шаг. Котенок был серо-белый, даже походил чем-то на Мяо, и у него были красивые глаза – коричневые, немного светящиеся. Рафаэль погладил плюшевый мех, снова прижал к себе игрушку и посмотрел вперед. Он уже почти побежал, чтобы догнать Магнуса, но вдруг понял, что не видит его перед собой. Впереди оказалось много людей, и никого достаточно высокого и в одежде, которая блестела бы на солнце. Рафаэль сделал несколько шагов и остановился, выглядывая в толпе знакомый силуэт. Что-то уже почти забытое, неприятное всколыхнулось внутри, и на глаза вот-вот готовы были навернуться слёзы из-за того, что теперь он не видел Магнуса. Надо было, наверное, позвать его, как это делал Макс, но сам Рафаэль никогда так не называл его, хотя знал, что тогда Магнус придет. К Максу всегда приходил.

– Papá, – произнес он неуверенно, когда уже из-за слез не мог никого хорошо рассмотреть. Тот чудесным образом перед ним не появился, и стало по настоящему страшно, что больше никогда не увидит его. – Papá! – позвал Рафаэль громче.

 

Макс, заинтересовавшись одиноким голубем у края газона, видимо, решил, что надо рассмотреть того поближе, и пошел к нему, внося некоторую сумятицу в стройные ряды прогуливающихся людей, вынуждая тех пропускать или обходить его. Магнус, усмехнувшись, остановился, чтобы дождаться Макса и краем глаза следил за Рафаэлем. Тот стоял немного впереди, и Магнус не сразу заметил, что что-то не так, пока его внимание не привлекло громкое "Papá", произнесенное напуганным голосом. Не смотря на ситуацию, в груди все равно потеплело – Рафаэль постепенно оттаивал и становился членом их семьи. Магнус поспешил к мальчику и, опустившись на корточки, мягко произнес: 

– Estoy aquí, mi ángelito. (Я здесь, мой маленький ангел).

Рафаэль резко обернулся, глядя на него большими глазами, в которых стояли слёзы. Кажется, от ненашутку испугался, потеряв его из виду. Магнус притянул его к себе за плечи и поцеловал в лоб. 

– Papá está contigo, (Папа с тобой) – не без удовольствия произнес он и добавил: – Можешь всегда меня так называть, если хочешь…

Рафаэль немного неуверенно кивнул, шмыгнул носом и поморгал, смахивая слезинки.

– Я тебя растерял, – прошептал он.

– Правильно говорить - потерял. Но я всегда тебя найду, – Магнус коснулся указательным пальцем кончика его носа, чем вызвал улыбку. – Будем держаться за руки, чтобы никто точно не потерялся.

Рафаэль посмотрел на игрушку в своих руках и снова на Магнуса. 

– А это мы пока уберем в рюкзак, – сказал тот, проводя ладонями по его плечам. И самым волшебным образом на Рафаэле появился его рюкзачок. Тот удивленно оглянулся себе за спину, а Магнус потрепал его по волосам и подмигнул. – Волшебный папочка – это здорово, не так ли?

Рафаэль ничего не ответил, но улыбнулся еще шире – определенно, ему нравилось иметь отца-мага. Магнус тоже улыбнулся, довольно вздыхая. Пока он упаковывал котенка в рюкзак так, чтоб его голова торчала сверху, Макс закончил со своими натуралистическими исследованиями и подошел к ним, прыгнув на Магнуса сзади и обхватив руками за шею. Но почти сразу соскользнул и встал рядом, чтобы, конечно же, помочь и сказать, как котик должен сидеть, чтоб все видеть.

– Я тоже юкза-чок хочу, – сказал он.

– Только после того, как признаешь, что твоя рубашка красивая, – поставил условие Магнус.

– Не, – Макс упрямо мотнул головой. 

– Ты маленькая вредная конфетка, – нахмурился Магнус. 

Перед тем, как идти гулять, они с Максом долго спорили – тот хотел надеть свою красную футболку, но на ней стерся рисунок и было целых две дырки! Хотя с Алеком их кровь и не связывала, Макс явно нахватался его привычек. С трудом удалось нарядить его во что-то подходящее, и все равно упрямился, маленький чертенок. Магнус вздохнул и щелкнул пальцами, призывая рюкзак Макса.

– Я положил туда корм для уточек, – предупредил он. – Возьми Рафаэля за руку и пойдем искать пруд.

Макс послушно взялся за протянутую руку и пошагал дальше, увлекая и Рафаэля. Когда они наконец дошли до пруда, Магнус с удобством разместился на одной из лавок, пока мальчики кидали хлеб в уток. Точнее, они их кормили, но со стороны выглядело как закидывание несчастных птиц камешками. Не удержавшись, он достал телефон и отправил Алеку сообщение: “1:1”. 

Тот прислал в ответ лаконичное: “?”. 

И, довольно улыбаясь, Магнус написал: “Рафаэль назвал меня папой”. 

“Мы не соревнуемся в этом. И я рад”, – ответил Алек. Даже если они не соревновались, Магнус все равно чувствовал восстановление справедливости после того, как Алек несколько дней светился от счастья, когда Макс его первым назвал папой.

"Ты же не ведешь счет всерьез?", – пришло чуть погодя от Алека. Магнус тихо посмеялся и не стал ничего отвечать, переводя взгляд на детей. Алек всегда будет вести в счете благодаря тому, что Макс и Рафаэль есть в их жизни, но не обязательно было говорить ему об этом.


End file.
